


【翔松】静宜录（合集）

by wuwuyuyu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwuyuyu/pseuds/wuwuyuyu
Summary: 人生谁不惜青春，患难之交恩爱深。塑料地摊近代结婚文学合集。
Relationships: 翔松 - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	1. 南墙

去跳舞回家迟了，林炜翔蹑手蹑脚上了楼，岂料母亲还没睡下，正在房门前候着他。  
一身脂粉气，他浪荡惯了，料想母亲疼他不会多责备，也就站定乖巧问了声安。  
林太太蹙眉却还是笑着的，三更夜半摇铃喊了大小姐上来给少爷端吃食。  
林炜翔早在外头用过夜宵，为了哄母亲欢喜，还是将甜汤喝得呼哧呼哧响。  
原来是父亲天天见他在家消磨太烦心，让太太劝他到沪上再念些书。  
林少爷当然学过书，请的家庭教师，从前老爷想让他出洋，学了法文学英文，课文背得颠三倒四，都不成气候。  
林炜翔顿时觉得没意思，但想到能从下江到沪上去，也算敞亮，至少舞厅要更多。当下勉强应了。  
林太太又说他大姊已经在替他在沪上寻了一间房子。这倒奇了，难道在姊姊家里住个一年半载不方便么。他大姊夫在沪上是个颇有头面的生意人，在洋人国人里都吃得开。  
迷迷瞪瞪时，一张相片已经递至林炜翔手中。放飞前要让他收心，最好方式当然是成婚。  
相片里的人——分明是位年轻的小少爷，眉眼低垂抿了唇，生得很漂亮。  
再漂亮也是同性，那块才咽下去的绿豆蓉糕卡在林炜翔嗓子眼，不上不下，想要吐，最后也只能咳几声。  
刘家也是下江的大户人家，有不少实业在沪上。独子名字叫青松，到过东洋一两年，听说是因为身体缘故，后来又回了国。  
两家的太太请人算过命，自家少爷命中各有天灾，恐有性命之虞。合过八字，二人唯有成婚才能化解。  
“滚。”林炜翔将相片甩在桌面。他读书不精，还是自诩新派人，做不来这种糊涂事。何况对方也是洋学生，岂能任由摆布。  
到底耐不住父亲冷面与母亲泪眼，其实心里也清楚，像他那样的人家，婚姻大事从来不由人。  
何况林太太说了，就三年，之后你俩可以自己登报离婚。  
林炜翔今年十七岁，虚度三年后才廿岁，仍有大好华年。反正往后都是要与门当户对的人成家，林家绝不会准舞小姐进门，同谁过不是过。和男子结亲，若是投契，就当是多了位异姓兄弟。  
他同意了。  
林家父母万千叮咛，说刘家少爷没有什么可挑剔的地方，只是性情别扭些。都是做惯宝贝的人，成家后各自多忍让。  
林炜翔想，刘青松若是不好相处，不要理便是，自己出去白相更潇洒。他浸在蜜罐长大，虽说也有些公子哥儿的作派，但见人见事都柔和。  
婚礼简单得近乎潦草，听说是刘家少爷的意思，绝不行旧式的礼。林家算是娶了人，觉得委屈刘家，什么都顺那边心意。  
直到礼前，林炜翔都没见过刘青松。但到那天，远远瞥见那袭白色洋服，就知道是他了。  
刘青松和相片里的模样生得没差，黑白光影令他的轮廓变得柔顺，但真人要更乖巧，侧颜带了稚气，却很灵动。  
待人走近了，林炜翔还没移开视线。对方抬起眼帘，已然一句话掷来，“你看你爹呢。”  
生得这样温文，话劈过来似冷刀一般，还是留过洋的人。林炜翔庆幸自己读书未成，不至于浪掷金钱白受荼毒。  
交换戒指时，对方指尖虚虚扣在他手心。小少爷嫌金俗气，指定戒指要打银的。窄窄小圈，圈紧彼此漫长又短促的三年。  
“你眉毛怎么长的。”蓦地听见刘青松问了句。  
林炜翔忍不过，回道：“你管我啊。”  
坐在新房的婚床上，刘青松拽开领结，“你别以为我想同你结婚。”  
林炜翔说：“那你坐在我床作甚么，给爷滚边儿去。”  
刘青松轻声说：“我要去沪上。”  
原来是要过路，拿他作桥。  
彼此彼此，林炜翔也不客气，“好啊，那到了沪上，咱俩谁也别管谁。”  
刘青松不再搭话，起身去收拾他的箱笼。他来时带了许多物什，穿的用的，都是些小玩意儿，光雪花膏就好几罐。林炜翔过日子不讲究，刘青松过来，家里就满了。像寂寥寂静的原野一夜春风，开遍了花。  
林炜翔在刘青松身边不情不愿地躺下。成了婚，睡一处是理所当然的。只是都是同性，心里多少膈应。刘青松讥讽他，寄宿学堂里都是这样。你怕什么，我更怕你。  
身边也有不少依了旧式婚约的同辈，娶的妻子都很贤淑。只有他，如今沾不到自由恋爱的半点罗曼蒂克，还要白受冤枉气。  
窝了火，睡不安稳，天微亮林炜翔就醒了。刘青松睡觉还挺闹腾，抱着他一条手臂，半个身子快要缠上来。  
林炜翔推了几下，没把人叫醒，也就认了。沉甸甸的婚约压着他，动弹不得。  
才发现刘青松眼尾有颗小痣，鬼使神差想要伸手摸一摸，又移开眼睛，去看窗台上那两只快要燃尽的红烛。  
大红喜字同晨光一般暗淡，都说融烛似泪，林炜翔倒不觉得很怎样，他这个人一向很少哭。

到了沪上，他们住在静宜路一栋二层小楼，近租界。透过卧室窗能望见一小方花园。  
刘青松站在窗边向外看，阳光聚在远处教堂尖顶，他微微眯起眼睛，似在自言自语，“这儿能看得见海不？”  
林炜翔神气起来，说：“我可以让大姊派小汽车来，载我们去渡口玩。”  
他强迫自己抬起手，努力想要搭在刘青松肩头。成婚有段时日，他还没学会如何经营摩登家庭，毕竟与常人的生活到底是不同的。  
“别碰我。”刘青松侧过肩，倒不见得是真躲。  
两个人一起到大学去，修的是法文。神父抽背课文，都做了哑巴。林炜翔以为刘青松功课有多好，原来比他还要坏些。他至少散学后会抄写习题，刘青松根本不提笔，“写不完的，别做算了”，还要这样犟嘴。  
他问刘青松在东洋念的什么科，起先不讲，后来才说学的美术，和多是读医读法政的留日子弟不太相似。  
刘青松的画，林炜翔看不懂，便说刘青松做人没劲，刘青松说他不学无术。就这样夹枪带棒地过日子，不冷淡，也不相敬如宾，总之并非甜蜜新婚，甚至没圆房。  
林炜翔很快同沪上几位子弟玩在一起，春天郊游，夏天游泳，秋天泛舟，冬天还远。下学了去看戏打弹子，晚上去跳舞或是吃酒。  
刘青松偶尔同他一起。朋友们都知道他们结了婚，玩笑时总带了揶揄。年纪小，脸皮薄，林炜翔差点要恼，后来就习惯了。  
一开始他还不知道如何介绍刘青松比较体面，太太先生不合适，密斯托刘很生分，爱人谈不上。刘青松有日文名和英文名，都拗口，林炜翔咬字时舌头会打结。家里做饭的老妈子和帮忙开小汽车的小伙儿喊他刘少，林炜翔也就学着喊。  
后来子弟们都熟识了，喜欢跳舞的是林少爷，身边那位喜欢笑的是他们家刘少。  
更多时候刘青松有自己的玩乐，总到新马路去，课也很少上。  
新马路多是书商印刷厂，林炜翔不知道有什么好玩的，走远几步有条脂粉街，他猜想刘青松大概是到那里去。  
他们有默契，在外头各玩各的，不把旁人带到家里来，要顾及两家面子。  
舞场一掷千金博美人笑，林少爷毕竟是林少爷。同舞小姐逢场作戏许多回，谈不上是情投意合的自由恋爱，只是一种新鲜的刺激。少时他对某位远房堂姐有些幽微的恋慕，以为有朝一日会同她结亲，无缘无份，后来心思慢慢就淡了。  
林太太忽至沪上探亲，到林炜翔家小坐。刘青松那晚不在家，林炜翔连忙令人去舞场酒楼和美容店找，自己陪母亲用饭。  
林太太讲他轻减了，林炜翔揉揉眼睛，嘀咕道：“您不知道，刘青松睡觉闹得很。”  
刘青松的名字像一尾鱼，自他舌尖滑溜过去，咬字含糊不清。  
林太太会错了意，轻咳一声，劝他虽然年轻，也不要只贪一时好。  
“讲什么啊，我们……”  
林炜翔本想说他们从未有过更亲密的相处，但说出来好似又有些失面子。成婚也近一年了，还没有成事，显得他不能人道。  
脸正发烫，刘青松回来了，身上染了酒气。他对长辈很讲礼，同待林炜翔是两样的，林太太很喜欢他。  
之前林炜翔替他扯了谎，说他温习功课去了，两个人悄悄对了眼色，刘青松才解释说自己到先生家里去译书，天凉温了碗黄酒喝。  
林太太不在他们那儿过夜，聊了会儿闲天就到大姊家里去。楼上只剩他俩，面对面坐着，盯着半桌剩饭不讲话。  
林炜翔心里不痛快，冷着声音说：“你成过亲了，知道不知道呀。”  
“不是说好了，谁也别管谁吗。”刘青松懒洋洋地说。  
“你就晓得欺负人。”他被噎得说不出话，委屈又发不出火。至少在他这边，还没起过纳小的心思，却不知道刘青松在外头还有没有相好。  
虽说是契定的露水姻缘，再过两年便要拆伙，好歹是份允诺。林炜翔不喜欢食言。  
躺在床上，手背不慎蹭着刘青松滑溜溜的绸面睡服，就似触及那人肌肤一般，浑身渐渐热辣起来，血往上又向下涌，聚成一团，火一样。  
“刘少。”  
“干嘛……”  
“我们是结过婚的，你知道的吧。”  
“所以呢。”  
林炜翔的手指自刘青松后背滑下，指尖微微勾起，各自都在微颤。他翻身骑上去，他就势平躺下来。  
刘青松起先睁着眼睛，而后就合上了。似等待，他知道在发生什么，迟早的事。  
林炜翔自己也疼得很，事后觉得有种懵懂的满足，却不知道得到了什么。刘青松蜷缩在他怀里，睡着了。那样倔的人，在床上却像水一样软。  
床第之事日渐纯熟，两颗心也悄然贴近，一年来多终于有了新婚燕尔的感觉。食髓知味，好几天黏在一块儿下不来床，没有谁愿意去上学。  
仍旧到舞场去，只是再看娇俏的舞小姐，挑三拣四，总嫌有所不足，不如家里的人好。父母之命盲婚哑嫁地过，竟然也生出了趣味。行了蜜运，才知从前皆虚度，这是林炜翔料想不到的。  
先前的日子都是拉拉扯扯过着，出双入对都是做戏同旁人看，结了婚还似没成家的人。现在好似不一样了，又说不出哪里不同。  
刘青松拣出一张小报递给林炜翔，叫作燎原，听都没听过的名儿，这年头好似但凡识个字的人都能办报了。林炜翔找着了刘青松的画，笑他傻气，刘青松挑了狠话来骂他，最后都笑起来。  
其他的栏目林炜翔看不大分明，只觉近来很时兴译苏俄文章，无甚趣味，都抛一边儿去。  
刘青松还是三天两头到新马路，有时夜里也外出。林炜翔那时知道了他并不是往脂粉街，而是找报馆销他的画，偶尔也陪他去。  
那天才从报馆下来，就撞见一个人，夹了文件，压极低的黑帽檐，急匆匆地走。  
刘青松愣在原地，低声喊了个英文名，什么什么辣舞的。那人也蓦地刹住脚步，抬头朝他笑，先是喊了刘青松的日文名，再叫了他的英文名，字正腔圆，十分地道。  
刘青松向路人介绍了林炜翔，只是讲了名字，余下只字不提。  
路人点点头，“听说你成家了。恭喜。”  
就此别过。刘青松说那人姓明，是他留洋时的学长，从前是一个社团的。  
林炜翔姑且听着，也没多往心里去。他约了酒楼试新菜，把人拉走了。

都说有飞机要来轰，停了学，两个人提心吊胆躲在小楼里，本来想着进租界，但大姊听了消息，说沪上不太平，还是暂且回下江避一避。  
到了下江，也不敢归家，家里人都进乡下去了。林炜翔也带了刘青松躲过去，在小阁楼里住着。  
没有任何游艺娱乐，声色隔绝。至多是刘青松偶尔画些画，材料大多不在手边，后来连纸也快没了，林炜翔就陪着他，自个儿发自个儿的傻。  
闲下来就开始争执，为各种鸡毛蒜皮的小事，翻来覆去地冷战，谁也不会先低头，至少刘青松从不服软。空间狭小，装载不下太过分的相看两厌，再看对方，都觉得不如最初可爱。  
成婚三年有余——按理说早可以登报离婚，家里不催，他俩谁也没提，谈不上贫贱夫妻，也远未至百事哀的地步，凑凑合合地过。  
飞机轰到下江，夜里轰隆隆的巨响此起彼伏，震得桌案摇摇晃晃，顶上墙灰都落下来。起先还是害怕，想躲，不知道还能去哪儿，只得两个人紧紧抱在一起。那时候感情又好了些，毕竟相识年少，还是惦念情份。  
习惯之后，居然还能翻个身继续睡。林炜翔把刘青松搂在怀里替他捂耳朵，掌心冰冰凉凉的，但过一会儿就烫起来。  
那夜出奇的安静，猜想是飞机走了。刘青松忽尔发疯，想回去城里刘家的宅子看一眼，他惦记他从前的画。林炜翔拗不过他，陪他回去，在巷口远远看一眼，两个人都沉默了。  
宅子已经塌了大半。财物很多早被移走，画大概是全没了。不忍走过去细看，只得心灰意冷回到小阁楼。  
林炜翔从未见刘青松哭得这样伤心，肩膀一抽一抽的，没有声音。他想安慰他，想说画可以再买，可以再画，都说不出口，连笑他傻气也不敢。明明相互偎依，却都觉得运命飘摇。最初家里令他们成婚是为了避劫，而命中大限也不知道到底躲过了没有。  
战事突然停歇下来，兴许是因为议和了。他们又回到沪上，静宜路那栋小楼得以保存，可能出于房主是法国人的缘故。  
再无书可念。林炜翔在他姊夫那寻了个差事，挂了商行经办的职，不需要做帐，他不懂这些事。  
刘青松几乎每天都不着家，问起只说替家里办事，也看不出他到底当什么差。总之钱银不缺，日子渐渐好起来，感情自然不坏。  
家里终于来了信，问林炜翔是否要纳小，当是为了绵延香火。他觉得和刘青松两个人在一起就可以了，足够热闹。态度强硬了些，之后再没人提。  
新识了几位做洋经办的金姓兄弟，中文讲得不错，都是很会玩笑的人。还有一位听书时结识的高姓乡村教师，他周末时会坐电车到沪上玩耍，大伙儿时常约着去看戏，或是溜冰。年纪渐长，终于厌倦了外头舞场的糜烂声色，而回力球还是要去赌的。  
最风光的时候，林炜翔和刘青松办了一场酒会，邀请了许多朋友。跳舞，碰杯，甚至还打了泛金的彩纸礼炮，像铺天盖地的金雨，劈头盖脸浇下来，落个没完没了。  
林炜翔将人拉到怀里抱着，说，当初成婚的时候就该有这样的排场，刘青松笑了笑，说现在也不迟。  
朋友围过来，拥在一起笑闹，祝他们长长久久。长长久久，听起来就似一场梦，做好梦的人从来不愿醒。

座钟不知疲倦地摇摆着，炮火又在沪上响起来。一天接一天地告急，枪声喻示的暗杀此起彼伏。  
日子还是接过朝不保夕地过，一日有一日的纸醉金迷。都说撑不住了，林家起了心思，要迁到内陆渝城去。  
林炜翔想同刘青松商量，总见不到人，自己跑到新马路去，真的恰好遇见了。  
只是刘青松没看见他，拎着大包小包埋头只顾快走。林炜翔跟在他身后，七拐八绕到了弄堂深处，见刘青松抬手叩门——两下三下三下，很有节奏。门开了一小道缝隙，他闪身进去，不多时又空手出来。  
对上林炜翔视线，刘青松不闪躲也不慌张，好似早已预料他会出现在这里。  
他低声太息，去拉林炜翔的手，“走罢。”  
林炜翔甩开，问：“里边是谁。”  
“先走罢。”刘青松往前走，两个人的手还是牵在一起。  
第一次拖手是在戏院，结婚好久才去约会。银幕上男男女女走马灯，他们在底下十指相扣，手心都汗津津的，心跳剧烈好似戏台上快要崩断的弦。  
默然走了许久，刘青松才说：“是明凯。”  
明凯这个名字近来日益响亮，之前活跃在各色各样的报头，林炜翔是听过的。知道明凯是个读书人，在学生里颇有些名望，轰轰烈烈喊着口号去上街。后来忽地失了踪，据说是被捕了，原来还活着。  
刘青松又道：“我回国，的确是因为他。”  
林炜翔问：“你中意他？”  
“放屁，不是这回事。”  
林炜翔听不懂，可他不要再问，只是说：“你同我结了婚，就是林家的人，知道不。”  
刘青松好似听见什么很好笑的话一样，勾起唇角：“滚你妈的。”  
他想了想，迟疑了，“明凯的事……”  
林炜翔说：“我不会往外讲的。”  
都说林少爷是纨绔、憨人，可该明白的事，他一点儿也不含糊。他甚至知道刘青松的画里从来夹了许多电文，却从来没有点破。  
再幽深的小巷，路总会走完。

林炜翔问刘青松要不要同他去渝城，其实本不必开口，结了婚的伴侣就该同甘共苦齐进退。但林炜翔隐隐猜到刘青松不会跟他走，才偏要问一问。  
刘青松沉默了。霎那间两个人相对无言，各自黯然。  
刘青松当然会留在沪上，他当初与林炜翔结婚，就是为了可以离家到这里来。又怎么会因为要同林炜翔走，而离开这个地方。  
他是他的桥与路，而隐约未明的光在很远的地方，迟迟破不开浓重的夜幕。  
“你走之前，我们去登报罢。”刘青松低声说。  
林炜翔没反应过来，“作甚么。”  
“总是要分，别再白担名分。”  
他明白了。走到今天已成婚快七年，早该分开。难道从前都是蹉跎，他真心欢喜过的，却不知道刘青松有没有。  
林炜翔没说好，也没说不好，“这些年……是我自愿的。谁也别怪谁。”  
刘青松别过脸，“我怎么就跟了你呢。”  
船票买在五天之后，都当末日那样过。他一夜能要好几次，直到他求饶，说，你妈的。你再怎么折腾我，我也怀不了小孩儿。  
可笑想法涌上心头，他俩要真能有个孩子，兴许此生就没法散了。可能他会同他走，可能他会为了他留下来。不可能的事，都不忍再细想。  
离别前夜，唯有留声机低吟浅唱。刘青松笑了，像是从来拥有温柔可爱的好脾气，向林炜翔伸出手，“再跳一支舞吧。”  
我怎能拒绝和你共舞一曲的邀请。  
林炜翔拥过他的腰。这些年刘青松瘦削了许多，侧颜已是锋利轮廓。回想婚礼初遇，世事流转，两个人都不由自主被时世打磨。  
相遇时结局已然写好，早知会分离，只是不晓得过程会这样曲折。  
是缘是劫，他似他的南墙，似梦的一场空。撞得头破血流，墙塌了，血也晾干，什么也没有。  
天长地久的允诺轻若游丝，舞步旋转间烟消云散。沉重又无形无声的情绪凝结下来，像婚房那夜的融烛，可林炜翔仍旧没有眼泪。  
登船那天，当林炜翔睁开眼睛，刘青松已经出去了。桌面上很干净，也没留什么话。当汽车驶过渡口，林炜翔才想起在沪上这几年，还从来没有同刘青松去看过海。  
来不及登报，他本想要将戒指脱下来，直到上了船，发现一直没有摘。少爷们少时太轻狂，不晓得银到底不如金，会变形，会发黑，只有最初时会泛温润亮泽的光，像难以自控坠入爱河的眼波。  
林炜翔到渝城后，给刘青松去过信，没有回音。后来他又随林家过了海，音信难通，就彻底断了联络。旧友四散，亡命或是殒命，浮华如春花谢去流水逝。  
妈的。为什么一桩婚事里非得有两个人，人会相遇，自然会道别。不知道刘青松是否再成家，若他生了女儿，一定会像他一样漂亮。  
无意间，林炜翔在旧物里寻到了刘青松从前的画，极不正经的，画的是林炜翔。眉毛极粗，没有头发。那时刘青松笑得俏皮又狡黠，说，“林炜翔你到了四十岁的时候，就是长这样的。”  
只恨太匆匆。已过而立许久，松松，林炜翔还从来没有这样喊过他。旧合影也是有的，少年永远风华正茂，璧人无双，只是来不及从头翻。

Fin.


	2. 东隅

午睡醒了，刘青松裹着睡袍下了几阶楼梯，听见佣人和他说，“少爷，啱啱有位林生打电话嚟。”

睡意像石头卡在喉咙，一瞬间刘青松讲不出话，揉了许久眼睛，才道：“不是说了吗，我听不懂广东话。”

到港岛已有些年头。此前刘青松在绵安，逃出沪上后与同伴穿了几道封锁线才艰难抵达，一度以为自己会死。到底没有，期盼的春天几经辗转最终沦为幻梦，日月换新天从来血淋淋，容不得任何罗曼蒂克的想象。而母亲与家族需要他。

在绵安的雪里一脚深一脚浅地踩着，新文艺民谣就算是隔了夜，仍然萦绕耳畔。从前在沪上他们听的多是旧戏，也谈不上喜欢。细雪茸茸落在睫毛，那时他忽尔想，林炜翔这时在渝城，会做些什么。

分别时没有去登报，都怪林炜翔拖拖拉拉。从来没有过正儿八经的证书，这婚不知道算离成了没有。天各一方，断断续续的惦念，在两不相闻的时日里已很遥远。

还在沪上时，刘青松收到过林炜翔的信，只瞥了一眼就搁下了，赶着出门。他们被迫自小习字，但还是写得歪歪扭扭。

那几行虫子一般的字咬着刘青松的心，可另有要事催着他的命。待要返家，同伴劝他快去避一避，林家才迁出沪上没多久，当局就搜查到小洋房来。

刘青松想回家，他认定的事，非得做成不可。自己是不怕死的，可背了许多人的命，同伴说什么也不愿放刘青松走，再无人肯陪他发疯。

信里林炜翔留了地址，渝城什么路几号楼，刘青松没记住，信就这样丢了。辗转睡过几间潮湿的公寓，冬夜里手脚都冷，冻得睡不着，想起一个人睡在静宜路洋房的时候，夜半飞机轰鸣，偶尔刘青松会醒，睡眼朦胧喊了几声，“林炜翔，好吵啊”，没等到回应，才反应过来林炜翔已经离开沪上好些天了。

那天汽车夫随口同他说，少爷的船大概早到了渝城。刘青松听了，也没什么表情，只道：“以后林炜翔的事，别跟我讲。”

明凯传了消息来，约刘青松到据点会面。来了位喊作韩指导的新同伴，谈好正事，也聊些闲话。刘青松说母亲已经迁到港岛去，明凯将话说得明白，直接问的是林少爷。

刘青松淡淡答道：“他去了渝城……算是散了。”

又说：“我对他，着实没什么感情。哎，旧式婚姻的事，你们不明白。”

韩指导插了话，听说从前林少爷在沪上很有排面。林炜翔纨绔子弟的风评早已不新鲜，刘青松说：“大概是我也喜欢讲排场，就显得他铺张了。”话题到此收尾，立志做先驱的人，家室多少是负累，多讲无益。

刘青松和林炜翔最后一次到戏院，银幕画影起落，他们在包厢里仓促拥吻。散场时走到外边去，天色鲜亮，日暮温柔，行人匆匆忙忙。刘青松头一回主动去亲他，心里已经道了别。林炜翔睁大眼睛，那天晚上，他问他要不要一起去渝城。答案却是两个人心里都明白的。

既定的船还是要开，只留下带不走的物什散落在洋楼。林炜翔向来不惯收拾，刘青松曾经在抽屉无意发现过他胡乱叠放的家信——彼时林炜翔还没走，只是快了，两个人正朝不保夕地厮磨着。

信中除了问安，便是劝他再纳几房小。大概林炜翔一直未应，才一封接一封地催。

林太太再疼爱刘青松，可林家总得有后。刘青松怔了一会儿，他理应同林炜翔坦白自己不介怀，早知这段婚姻不能长久，他们总是要分开。

可到底没说。世道坏得很，像林炜翔那样性情的人，不另娶或许是怕麻烦。刘青松只当不知此事，蓦地又觉庆幸。在分开之前，他们仍是彼此的唯一，从来没有过别人。

伴着信堆放的是林炜翔的法文课本，不消说同新的一样。竟然还有日文和英文的讲义，上边歪七扭八的字迹如孩童绘画，像是名字，又似短句，总之是看不懂的。

初初成婚，刘青松同林炜翔讲过自己的日文名与英文名，那人咬字不准，怪腔怪调的，刘青松嘲笑他许久，后来赌气，干脆连中文名也不肯再叫。

傍了林少爷不学无术的名头，刘少得以自在流连欢场。刘青松当然喜欢美人，有谁能抵挡摩登小姐的温语笑颜。只是他到舞场酒桌去，大多时候意不在此。

明凯让他去接头，情报藏在钢笔里。还在想怎样送，已经来了一堆持枪盘查的人。刘青松掌心涔涔冷汗，场子闹哄哄的，乐声居然还没有停。

“怎么办事的你们……”有人忽然冒出一句，声音挺柔和，语调里的情绪却很冲。

刘青松侧过脸，小声说：“你怎么在。”

林炜翔站到他身边，“就你可以出来玩吗，我为什么不能来。”

对方上前解释，林炜翔没把话听完，皱眉驳道：“是我喊的人，是我组的局，怎么样，快些同我们道歉。”

傻话与他沉下来的脸色不可一世地可爱着，刘青松无言以对。

林家的底色，上头是知道的，不愿在此时起争执，匆匆巡场一周，很快就退了出去。

“你眼睛是不是得了病，怎么总往那边瞟。”林炜翔问刘青松。

刘青松说：“想给人送件东西。”

“那你去嘛。”

刘青松轻轻笑起来，“你这不是来了吗。”

他把钢笔递给林炜翔，林炜翔接了，嘟囔道：“干嘛啊。”

“你去。”刘青松说。

林炜翔笑他怯，自个儿直愣愣就撞上去。他不是特别玲珑的性情，只是笑得好看，只要他将懵懂笑意投向旁人眼眸，很容易便要令人错意，似他只待你好、只同你笑。

一支舞的时间，林炜翔回来了，神情挺得意。他一贯很受欢迎，出手大方，人也不爱计较，舞场里没有哪位小姐会不喜欢他。

刘青松弯起唇角，正想说话，林炜翔展开双臂自身后箍过他，融在耳畔的声音隆隆的，也糯糯的，像一段扯拉成丝的糍米糕。

他问他：“刘少是不是看上别人了。”

起先刘青松只是笑，不讲话，后来觉得劲儿实在太大，才开始挣扎，“我没有，都说了没有。”

他将手指搭在林炜翔的手臂，“我们结婚了，不是吗。”

玩倦了一起返家，出了门，林炜翔才想起方才是坐朋友的车来的，忘了叮嘱自家汽车夫来接。三轮车零零星星，离家倒不远，决定走回去，可刘青松还是埋怨他。

数落久了，林炜翔闷闷回一句，“就是忘记了，那我有什么办法嘛。”

夜里冷，两人的手揣在各自的衣兜里，没说多少话。热热的白雾呼出来，遇了寒气，凝成云的形状。

林炜翔忽尔喊刘少，刘青松仍旧往前走，待多听了几声，才回头。

一朵玫瑰出现在林炜翔手上，戏法一般地变出来。不知道是从哪里学来的洋把戏。花是纸做的，胭脂色，枝干绕了金线。刘青松骂了几句傻子，接过花的手指腹染了一层金粉。

他自顾自捏着他的玫瑰，垂下眼睛，知道林炜翔要来亲他了。鼻尖冻得凉凉的，可心很快就砰砰地烫起来。纸玫瑰毕竟脆弱，刘青松来不及想更远以后的事，隐约有念头闪过，这个人，我应当是要爱他的。

灯色旧了，衬得他们是旧时的人，感情亦是旧衣衫，缝缝补补的千疮百孔，还是欢天喜地扯在身上，于无声处的暖意密无人知。

认识高姓友人与那几位洋经办是在前年暮夏，时运已近迟暮，只是恋恋不舍捉住虚假荣光的尾梢。他们热热闹闹地去大世界溜冰，刘青松并不很会，只是此前贪看冰舞电影起了兴致。高天亮更擅长，带他一圈圈地溜弯。

高天亮没有到过东洋，却懂日文，也多少懂些画。年纪还小，会活活泼泼同刘青松撒娇喊哥哥，夸他模样生得好。

刘青松面上虽觉得窘迫，心里还是颇受用。他年纪比林炜翔稍长数月，要是林炜翔也能这样软软地同他撒娇，喊他哥哥——这念头的确怪吓人，但兴许刘青松便会不由自主待他更热络些。

只是林炜翔的哥哥大多喊的是旁人，同那位叫泰相的金姓经办称兄道弟至勤快。对刘青松，林炜翔不过寻常称声刘少，和外头的人唤他是一样的。床上大抵有唤过几声哥哥，为了敷衍哄他，怕他痛了，自己也会疼。

高天亮在冰场遇见了从前的同学，自个儿滑过去叙话。林炜翔过来了，他人生得高大，动作却很利落。他自然牵过刘青松的手，嘴上念叨着，飞飞飞飞。刘青松跌跌撞撞被他拽着走，很快能感受到风，像一匹很软滑的缎料贴着脸过。

“我们飞起来咯。”林炜翔笑着看他，刘青松也笑，两个人双手十指叩在一起，面对面在地上画圆。那瞬间刘青松想起纸鸢，干爽秋日在晴空漫舞，他是一只，林炜翔是另一只。

当然一同放过纸鸢，在下江乡下避难的时候。他们在小阁楼里闷坏了，见飞机没有来，居然跑到野地里扎纸鸢玩儿。追着那方飞得高高的小纸片，气喘吁吁跑了好远，茸茸草尖扫过脚踝，还是快乐。林炜翔想放，刘青松要收，打闹时纸鸢断了线，一起仰头望，纸鸢大概会落在他们追不到的地方，至少会过河，而桥早被轰塌了。

忽尔闷闷不乐起来，各自都有闹心的事儿。重新藏进小阁楼，见了对方，都像照镜子，面目可憎，苦闷得难熬。平白就争吵起来，蓦地又偃旗息鼓。林炜翔的不快写在脸上，呆呆坐在那里居然红了眼眶，刘青松喊他吃饭，硬生生堵来一句我不要吃，要吃你吃。

飞机来了，简陋木桌摇摇晃晃，碗筷哐当哐当地敲。不吃就饿着。刘青松不搭理他，见那人委屈得厉害，又想，是你先招惹我，你自找的，谁叫你乐意。

却没想到他也有自己的心甘情愿。说到底谁都没有招惹谁，是命数安排。第一次在那人怀里肆无忌惮地哭，也是在小阁楼的事。不过是丢了从前的画，又不是没了命，居然会这样伤心。是在那时，才知道原来自己也可以脆弱，往后还是逞强时候多，因为见惯了血，何况他向来好强，不是见了谁都愿意掉眼泪。

不是没瞧出林炜翔对家庭可笑的responsibility——英文讲义都那样造句。他总认为刘青松到了林家就是他的人，哪怕从前没有过半点自由恋爱的情分，“你是我的”，多少流露出几分这样的意思。

刘青松觉得好笑，他自然是他，他总是他自己。然而别人唤他是林家的刘少，偶尔会应声，心情好时去帮林炜翔打点生意，也会想，你的就是我的。地下工作者也有世故一面，要钱也要人。

既然一开始结了婚，都努力想要好好过日子。回下江前在沪上有过蜜运，初经情事，彼此都很沉溺，没天没夜地胡闹。有回没有亮灯，他弄得他腰上黏糊糊的，刘青松爱干净，没法睡好。楼下的老妈子早歇下了，也不好意思为这样的事喊人。林炜翔自己下楼，刘青松笑他，林少爷知道怎样烧水么。后来林炜翔给他擦身，嘴上咬牙切齿，帕子还是热的。两个人的指尖隔着热布勾在一起，心一下子就化了。

他在他身上动作的时候，他有想过当他是别人，可来来回回都是同一张脸。有没有灯都是一样的。

两心相亲是倏忽的事，像淋一场莫名其妙的雨。起先都备了雨具，撑油伞披蓑衣穿雨靴，打算小心翼翼走路，走到几时算几时，谁知道最后湿鞋又湿身，连雨都飘进眼睛里，不由自主心甘情愿。

刚成婚时没有这般孟浪，互相见不惯，唇枪舌战来来回回地拉扯，有时又客气得生分，对男子间的床笫之事都懵懂，也没人说要试一试，每夜规规矩矩地睡着，乐趣都是在外头胡乱自找的。

旁人都说新婚怎样好，刘青松起先没尝到半点滋味，只是觉得自己吃够了旧式婚姻的苦，恨自己最初认了命，没能成为一个全然新派的人。后来终于觉得甜，好日子已经到头了，像在高潮时戛然而止的电影，年轻的爱，爱永远年轻。

睡相糟糕，刘青松自己也知道，拳打脚踢的，都是小时候惯下的毛病。做小孩儿时捏一个布老虎，成婚后终于有人可抱。婚后前些天林炜翔眼下乌青一片，都是夜里被他闹得没睡好，却像两个人成了什么事似的，被林太太隐隐晦晦端上饭桌念。林炜翔私下埋怨他，刘青松说，没办法，你家要我来的，你得忍着。

其实新婚夜过后第二天早晨当刘青松醒来，发觉自己将近整个人缠抱在林炜翔身上，也有过窘迫。只是勉力替自己开脱，想着人一旦结了婚，就是这样。

林炜翔倒是很镇定，作出一副将家庭重任揽上肩头的模样，睡眼惺忪下楼吩咐大小姐——用的家乡话，他俩祖上不在一处，刘青松听不真切。

回来才同他说：“喂，云片糕和牛肉汤，你早饭吃什么。”

刘青松皱眉，“我叫刘青松，你识字吗，念过书没有。”

他对镜收拾时，林炜翔把玩他的眉笔，想要往他脸上画。他叹一口气，原来纨绔子弟还是上过学的，起码颠三倒四背过几首什么画眉深浅入时无的诗。他劈手夺回眉笔，“别把我画成你眉毛那样。”

十七岁的春天，刘青松从东洋回国，一心要到沪上投奔明凯。母亲当他面不住落泪，说，你们都要到外边去。在刘青松很小的时候，他的父亲就去了北宁任职，钱会寄，人却再没回过来。

他立心要走那条同什么主义有关的路，眼泪挡不住脚步，门锁也不能。有回逃至半路又被捉回来，再没别的法子，只好同意结婚。

在东洋时，刘青松暗慕过一位女同学，她的功课比他好，也喜欢他的画。只是识得明凯后，知道前路坎坷难测，早断了自由恋爱的念想。本来以为是要娶某位门当户对的小姐，没想到是要他到林少爷家里去。避的什么劫，这才是我的劫，刘青松恨过的。

见过林炜翔相片，浓眉大眼，生得倒不坏——至少不是他自己那款长相，刘青松厌恶自己所谓的漂亮，像块摆不脱的巨石，沉沉地拖得命途坠到深井里去。直到手上被人套了戒指，也不觉得就此定了终身。年纪小，婚结的很糊涂，奉命行事，没有选择余地，不知道往后会经历什么。

礼成数月才去影结婚照，为了登报，各自衣着光鲜，不情不愿没有半点笑容，依旧是登对璧人。那张照片后来遗失了，兴许是不小心被老妈子同无用杂物收拾在一处，刘青松想，林炜翔总不至于发昏带到渝城去。

他只剩一张留影，刊在报上的，主角也不是他和他。那时去听戏，前座坐了某位大人物，记者将他俩一道扫入镜头，林炜翔才同他说了笑话，瞬间又正过身子端坐，他低下头露出很浅的笑。由是定格。

后来偶尔在报上看到，刘青松顺手折下来，放在书里夹着。那时给过林炜翔看，忘记他说了什么，不外乎傻相之类的。

这些年月很动荡，像东洋返国的船，似沪上至绵安炮火连天的陆路，成婚时挽手走过的红毯其实短促，咫尺天涯。似一卷书，风吹过，哗啦哗啦脱落至尾页，漫天泛黄薄纸纷飞，油灯一般的颜色，也不知道到底是怎样的结局。

电话铃始终没有再响起，桌面那盏茶已经凉了。无线电咿咿呀呀唱着戏，刘青松抬手拧熄了，旧时曲调还在响，绷紧的弦一样。至于来年的春花，还是照样开。

Fin.


	3. 西渡

船去往旧金山，还有廿来日在海上的颠簸，这同刘青松无关，他待到了横滨就要登岸。  
不久前他自绵安返回沪上，得了信，到船上取东西。与同伴在横滨交接后，打算前往港岛，彻底作别从前的血与梦。最后一次了。  
旧式的英国船，装潢老派，夜里还做酒会。绅士小姐簇拥在舞池，彩灯像裹在雾里，朦朦胧胧的，很不鲜亮。这让刘青松想起沪上的繁华，如今都蒙了尘，自己也近三十岁，迷恋声色早是小时候的事。  
今晚设的是假面舞会，为了传消息，刘青松不得不戴上面具在舞池晃荡。淡樱色羽翼覆过半张脸，衬他皮肤更白皙，露出来的眼睛清水一般。这条路走了许久，卸掉脂粉摘去假面无数回，镜子里仍是天真稚气的少年模样。人来人往，到底倦了，无法回头，只能朝前走。  
东西在头等舱，取过之后，他贴着船舱壁疾走。一排壁灯悬在头顶，都似只盛着半盏光，明灭不定闪闪烁烁。快将长廊走完，忽尔一旁门开，高大人影摇摇晃晃，身上萦绕酒气。  
刘青松站在眼前人的影子下，一张熟悉又陌生的脸撞进他眼眸。恍神间，他眨了眨眼睛，而后又眨了一下，才想起应当往后退——来人已经纵步上前，一把扣住他的手腕，浸了酒意的嗓音懒懒地念了一个名字，又像是在呓语。  
当年沪上一别，怎么还会再见到林炜翔，还是在一只飘摇在茫茫大海的旧船上。  
想要遮脸，终于记得还戴着面具，手任林炜翔握着，开口便是斥责：“你做甚么。”  
刘青松特意换了北腔。绵安的艰苦磨硬了他的心肠，却改不掉他的口音。但若是还像从前那样软绵讲一声“你干嘛”，只怕林炜翔要听出来。即使未必记得他。  
笑眼澄澈，林炜翔一如旧时模样。轮廓柔和了些，不复从前锋利，比起初成婚时，还是利落许多。刘青松以为自己早忘记了，然而就似习字，笔锋一过，一连掀开三四页描红纸都有划痕。他的字一贯是写不好的，错把记忆也当作一样坏。  
林炜翔的手蓦地用力，拽得刘青松往他怀里跌，一下子就抱住了。  
他像在说孩子话：“你陪陪我嘛。”  
林少爷总是少爷作派，礼服笔挺bowtie规整，哪怕站没站相倚在舱壁，眼波仍是无心风流。那双载了酒的眼眸亮亮的，好似在扯一个永永远远的慌，譬如，这些年我总是念着你的，我只想你。  
你又哄我了。刘青松在心底太息。  
不对，你未必知道是我，你总是这样，用眼睛骗人上当。他想要怨他，可他已经将他抵在舱壁上胡乱地吻。嘴唇软软地触到一起，而后是舌尖，淡淡酒气萦绕，心底涨满迂回的泪。  
林炜翔吮吻他的唇，狠得温柔，不觉得疼。刘青松的手沿着林炜翔的手臂往上抚，先是揪着外套，攀至颈项后侧，颤抖着的手指终于扣紧了，任由林炜翔箍实他的腰。  
许许多多情愫在叠宕长吻里来来回回，面具隔去炽热，让刘青松觉得安全。船在海里起起落落，他被亲得迷迷糊糊，转眼后背已经抵住房门，很快两个人一块儿跌进去，陷在席梦思里。  
你这几年过得好不好。有没有吃了什么亏。是否时常同别人这般胡来，外头的人……骗点情爱不妨事，只要不败林家基业就很好。纷乱念头在刘青松脑子里回荡，刹那间又回到那年难舍难分的静宜路小洋楼，一桩婚事系住两位浪荡公子。炮火渐消，声色淡褪，原来爱还没有暗。  
刘青松将脸偎依在林炜翔肩头，面具碍事，可依旧不愿摘。林炜翔的手自他肩头向下抚，略过腕骨，手背，掐住了无名指，按在戒指上反复摩挲。  
刘青松戴的还是从前那枚婚戒。简简单单的银素圈，没有任何饰纹，款式早就不时兴。之前褪下来过一段时间，银一离了人就要发黑，只好一直戴着，像长进肉里去。  
林炜翔不住地亲他，解开他衬衫扣子去吮他的锁骨，热热咬在他的耳垂，问，“你结过婚了？”  
“别扫兴。”刘青松说完，才兀自心惊，不知觉间他又用了从前的腔调，很轻很软，似撒娇，却显得娇蛮。  
林炜翔停下动作，整个人伏下来，紧紧拥住刘青松，用全副身躯的重量。喘息渐渐静默了，各自带了潮气的呼吸起伏似舱外海潮。浮沉无声，世上所有的难言悄然埋进幽寂海底。  
刘青松想，林炜翔能不能认得这只戒指就是他们从前的纪念。但细圈温润无奇，又有甚么特别之处要人怀缅。不像他自己，一朵玫瑰扎进手心满是刺，连血都没法流出来，爱怨都隐忍。  
不愿再想。他主动去亲林炜翔，于是空气又烫起来，一寸接一寸着了火。衬衫半开垂在肩下，裤子已经被人褪掉了。  
林炜翔分开他的腿，手不由分说地游走，征服来得太温柔，让人不得不屈服。过去这些年，刘青松当然有过逢场作戏的时刻，却总不至于躺到旁人身下去，不为什么……他结过婚了。他到过林家，成为林炜翔的人——林炜翔也是他的人，这桩婚事定下来就是这样，习惯之后无从摆脱。  
他想要他。想像从前那样同他做爱，没天没夜直到没了力气，销魂酥骨至不愿下床。  
林炜翔毛茸茸的脑袋埋下去，吮吸刘青松的性器，唇舌裹住前端，掌心蹭过囊袋，握住了他硬得发烫的阳具，时紧时缓轻轻重重地上下捋动。  
刘青松半靠在床头，两腿张开，手抬起来，指尖勾住床头细绳系成的窄栏，像拨弄琴弦。林炜翔的舌头每压一分力，弦就被刘青松多绷紧一道。  
他还是那样会，知道怎样令人快乐。  
林炜翔的掌心滚烫，又黏又湿，刘青松的性器在他指间抽插，也是滑溜溜的。刘青松知道，那是自己淌的水。臀夹得很紧，而穴口渐渐也出了水，在床垫蹭起一片薄薄的潮。  
指尖骤然发力，绳弦拉满，刘青松咬着舌尖挺起身子，手抵住林炜翔前额，要那人抬起头。一双很无辜的眼睛露出来，看得人心里软软的，像浸在热水里，雾蒸起来，眼眶熏得发酸。  
林炜翔起身，探过来同刘青松接吻。微微有一点腥，刘青松不愿嫌弃自己，然而太久没有同林炜翔交欢，因陌生有些难为情。才偏过头，唇却很快又被咬住了。  
衬衫松松垮垮，林炜翔的手游进去，一边接吻一边握住刘青松的腰。刘青松睁开眼睛，肌肤有异物触感——是戒指。他仓皇去捉林炜翔的手，捏在无名指，圆润素圈，没有任何花纹。一刹那像触及刀锋，心头忽尔裂开一道。  
他低笑一声，“你也结婚了。”  
林炜翔应了，“嗯哼。”  
刘青松身子往下倾，将林炜翔压得向后倒，舌头离开那人唇舌，湿漉漉地向颈项锁骨处舔，舐过乳首，滑过小腹，直至将阳具含进嘴里。刘青松的吮吸很柔情，似自己腰身般温软，林炜翔的阳具戳进去，在刘青松的脸颊鼓出形状，糖果一样。  
北宁时兴吃的糖葫芦，沪上也有卖。冬天冷得不愿出门，他们将钱放在小篮子里，从二楼窗户垂下小洋楼，等卖糖葫芦的人将果子放在篮子里送上去。糖葫芦冻得脆脆的，刘青松吃得有滋有味，脸颊圆圆地鼓起一小坨。林炜翔扑过来吃他嘴上的酸甜，拖着长音说，你别这样，我受不了。这样是哪样，刘青松不明白，很快他就懂了，当林炜翔骑在他身上的时候。  
刘青松将林炜翔的囊袋用舌头裹起来，吞吐了一会儿，又沿着阳具往上舔舐，舌尖勾着前端划圈，“你相好，什么样的？”他问。  
他的功夫向来不差，林炜翔喘着气，半天讲不出一句完整的话，手指绕着刘青松的头发，轻柔抚过他的前额与颈项，捏弄脖子像是逗猫。  
刘青松将掌心压进床垫，借了力，身子往前探，一耸一耸地吞吐着，在气息流转间止住动作，“说话。”  
他知道林炜翔忍不得。那人果然伸了手来将他的头往下按，手指胡乱揉着他的头发，断断续续挤出一句，“挺漂亮……但很不讲理。”  
刘青松压下腰，臀往后抬，脸再次低下去，林炜翔的阳具抵在他喉头，眼泪很快就要流出来，和纸面具融在一起。  
他仰起头，性器直挺挺地戳在唇角肌肤，划出的水痕狼狈又勾人。  
“那你为什么还同他结婚。”  
林炜翔握过自己的阳具，去抽打刘青松的脸，指尖才触了面具，很快又移开。  
他说：“家里给定的，小时候不懂事，我有什么办法嘛。”  
话讲得不情愿，手却在摸刘青松光滑的背，沿着脊骨逐节向下滑。  
“闭嘴。”刘青松将手搭上林炜翔大腿，又去舔他的阳具，像用舌尖写字，水声滋滋乱响，半句话也说不完。他本没有什么要讲的。  
林炜翔暗暗吸一口气，终于将刘青松翻过身去，一只手摁在他肩头，一只手压在他另一侧膝骨。阳具抵在臀缝之间，又硬又烫，不自觉间，刘青松想用穴口去蹭，滑来滑去，总不得趣。这个举动不由令他羞赧，又觉刺激。  
臀肉被上下揉捏，臀瓣往两边分开，细微开合的后穴露出来。林炜翔始终将手用力抵着，刘青松想合拢腿，却没办法，来回挣扎，也只能扭几下腰。  
穴口传来舌尖的试探，湿润又热辣。心剧烈一跳，刘青松骂道：“你妈的。”  
“你别……”脑子和心底都闹轰轰的，后穴被舌尖有一下没一下地插弄，他还想要骂，出口却是抑了声的呻吟。  
很短暂的停顿过后，林炜翔的手指探进来，冰凉膏体融在甬道，每往深处抽插三两下，刘青松的腰身便要颤一颤。直待林炜翔捞紧他的腰令他撅起臀，刘青松已经几乎整个人化在席梦思里，似一只水做的猫。  
林炜翔揉开刘青松的臀，阳具挺进来，抽插了几下，还没推到底，刘青松已经攥紧了拳。林炜翔俯身去亲他的耳廓与肩头，连吮带舔，声音绵绵热热的，“你头一回么，这样我没法弄。”  
那年他们的第一次很艰难，是真的疼，折腾到半夜，还是成不了，大概是林炜翔有点心疼人。最后各自狠了心，才算勉强通晓同性间的交欢是怎么一回事。  
刘青松快把牙咬碎，到你家来就要同你做这样的事，受这种罪，林炜翔你妈的不当人。差点要说出到外头学好了才回来的气话，却不敢讲，怕林炜翔当真。他拥他入睡时，他很快就困了，忘记了疼。  
当林炜翔完全插进来时，刘青松咬住下唇，喘息声很均匀。林炜翔将手朝前伸，扣住了刘青松的掌心，两个人的婚戒碰在一起。  
澎湃瞬间，却是海潮无声。船在浪中起伏，人从来身不由己。  
刘青松曲起膝盖，用脚跟去勾林炜翔的臀，踢了几下，于是林炜翔弄得更快更深了，一下接一下往最深处撞。  
后穴水哒哒的，有时滑得将林炜翔挤出去，只得又被捞起腰重新插进来。囊袋撞击臀肉，啪啪有声，像时刻摆动的自鸣钟，顺逆都是倒计时。  
林炜翔箍紧刘青松的喉骨，刘青松无法呼吸，眼前发白，脑子里有光一圈接一圈地连着闪。他抽搐一阵，知道精液正从他穴口淌下来。  
刘青松伏在床面，等待气息渐渐平缓。嗓子还是哑的，方才忍不住叫得太大声。  
林炜翔将他抱起身，伏特加自缠吻度进唇舌，掺了碎冰，冷意本该令人清醒，此刻却更昏沉。  
亲了许久，牙齿嚼融了冰，咽下去，心火难熄。面具仍旧贴在刘青松脸上，似成了他的一层皮，在被林炜翔肏得最狠的时候，他还能腾出手去系紧假面。  
林炜翔含了小冰球过来，嘴唇快要游遍刘青松全身，冰一路化开，酒也恣意地淌。  
还在沪上念书的时候，有时下了学，他们会到咖啡馆吃冰。铁勺子在冰碗里哐当哐当地撞。仍是新婚，有着针锋相对的相敬如宾，最后吃不动的冰全化了。日子一天接一天消磨，直到流弹过来，扫过落满传单的新马路，人像牛马一般东奔西走。  
刘青松的性器被冰凉触感裹紧了，而林炜翔的唇到底是温热的，吮吸了一会儿，就像跃进了火里，浑身又热辣起来。被淋了酒，一点火星就要自焚。很快刘青松泄了第二回，林炜翔接了，用手指插送进他的后穴里。  
刘青松不知道自己被林炜翔肏了多久。流出来的水与精液，化开的冰和倾洒的酒，濡湿了一大片床垫，给林炜翔含的时候冷冷地冰着他的膝盖。夜为什么这样漫长，却又这样短暂。  
姿势换了许多回，明明从前没有这样多的花样。刘青松的腿分开又折起，后穴始终被接连抽插，有时能清晰看见阳具进出身体，粘腻爱液与精液一道自穴口流下。  
终于他不能再承受，而他再没什么可交付。明知是贪一晌春梦，才不要命地交欢，将源源不绝的欲望，乃至想念——尽管刘青松绝不愿承认，毫无保留地往外泼。  
林炜翔拥住刘青松，肌肤相贴，两颗心似从来没分开过。终于开口问：“给我看看你的脸，好不好嘛。”  
刘青松不作声。他没法答他，就像当初林炜翔问他要不要一起走，终究给不出令两个人都快乐的答案。  
他只是问：“你总是这样出来玩么。”  
林炜翔不置可否地笑笑。  
“从前家里有人，要是太经常出去，他要闹的。”  
刘青松也笑，笑得有几许怅然，“怎么闹。”  
林炜翔开始数落，“一张嘴噼里啪啦的，有时候又不说话，好难伺候。”  
他的念叨真温柔，连抱怨都似撒娇。  
“那怎么还要过。”  
“就忍着过嘛，自己的人，我能拿他怎么办。”  
他反问刘青松：“那你呢。”  
刘青松语塞了，“我……我结的也是旧式的婚，就差不多罢。”  
林炜翔久久旋拧着刘青松无名指上的婚戒，半晌起身穿衣，“其实没过下去，他后来跑了……好些年没见，我都以为他死了。”  
刘青松抬眼看他，怔怔地在心底想，是你先离开我的，是我先放你走的。  
“他脑子不太好使，我都不知道这几年他……”  
林炜翔笑了几声，“算了，不说了。”  
窗外隐隐透过光，天快亮了。刘青松也起身，浑身酸软，都是欢爱痕迹，捡起光鲜衣衫重新穿好。林炜翔已然穿戴一新，翘起腿来靠坐套间软椅，仍旧风流倜傥。  
从前俱少年，都好打扮，刘青松更讲究些，同进齐出，成为沪上名流景致。他们如今当真长岁数了么，还是没有。  
林炜翔百无聊赖地把玩着几要融尽的冰球，手一滑，冰球咕噜噜滚进椅底去，似圆润饱满的珍珠落了地。  
彼时有友人馈赠一盒珍珠，贺他们新婚。说是名种，出自东洋，唤作什么海上泪，粒粒浑圆，光泽照人。刘青松又不是真作了少奶，没想要珍珠作佩饰，也就随手搁一边，被林炜翔捡去作弹子玩，失了好些，后来开盒才发觉。  
他又有了由头责备他，谈不上动真气，婚姻里寻常嗔怪罢了。说是要把珍珠整盒拿去给匠人磨了，做成膏来敷脸。  
林炜翔反斥他小里小气，打闹间珍珠撒了，跳了满地，似声音清脆的雨。  
刘青松只得去捡，有一颗滚远了到桌子底下去，他懒得趴下来去够，林炜翔却伏下身子，贴着地面伸手去捞，喜滋滋将珍珠放进刘青松手心。珠子滚来滚去的，像极了莹白圆润的眼泪。  
他俩不自觉间凑近了，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，心砰砰直跳。林炜翔凑过去亲刘青松，小心翼翼的，刘青松推了几下，还是有了回应。  
那是他们的第一个吻。接吻太过罗曼蒂克，本以为在旧式婚姻里是不该存在的。  
林炜翔舔了舔唇，顾左右而言他，“你这个珍珠，是不是要磨成粉。”  
刘青松的脸辣辣的，心还烫着，也只顺着他的话往下说，解释了几句，问他，“会了没。”  
林炜翔喔一声，应道，“不会。”  
他又笑着接了一句，“那你皮肤是不是都靠这些养出来的。”  
刘青松白他一眼，说：“天生的。”  
这些事早该忘了。有回刘青松从据点返家，夜深下了小雪，洋楼底下亮着一盏廊灯，有个人影撑了伞立在外头，腰板没挺直，就这么松松垮垮无所事事地站着。  
尽管离得远，刘青松还是一眼认得那是林炜翔。林炜翔瞥见了他，拖着步子走来，他身量比刘青松高些，油纸伞斜斜罩过两个人。伞上落了雪，细雪映照街灯微光。  
傻子。刘青松暗自觉得好笑，笑林炜翔不知道这样薄的伞是遮不住雪的。  
“我也刚到家。”林炜翔解释道。  
刘青松嗯了一声，他还不至于觉得林炜翔是在等他。  
“好冷啊。”进屋时林炜翔收了伞，积雪簌簌落了一地，他居然没戴手套，指关节冻得红红的。  
刘青松说：“活该。”  
那层自伞扫落的雪好似也飘进他心底去，幽微暖流淌过，一会儿就化了。  
刘青松摸黑上了几级台阶，林炜翔在身后埋怨他太懒不亮灯，抢在光亮起来的一瞬间，刘青松回身去吻那人的唇。  
踩在楼梯上，他终于比他高了，原来平日里林炜翔亲他是这般滋味，此刻总算明白了。  
林炜翔只会怨他回来得晚，却很少过问他到底去了哪里。他的志向，他未必愿意懂，可他总是陪着他，为他在雪里留一盏灯。  
滚落椅底的冰球到底不是珍珠，没有谁再会俯身去捡，就算艰难寻得了，化在掌心不过浅浅一汪水。  
刘青松坐在床沿，掐着自己的指尖，蓦地来了一句，“你喜欢他吗。”  
“啊？”  
“你……相好。”  
林炜翔显然没料到刘青松会这样问，支支吾吾道：“还，还好罢。”  
刘青松听了，也没多说，随口又问：“你坐船作什么。”  
一夜恩爱的旅人问这些话，当然是唐突的。而林炜翔依旧和气地答，“我来找人……等人，差不多罢。”  
“哎哟。”他嗅了嗅自己的衬衫，“抱过你之后，身上都是这个味儿。”  
“那你见到他没有？”  
林炜翔望向刘青松眼睛，灼灼目光透过面具袭来，却还是无所谓的语气：“不知道啊。”  
“别等了。”刘青松看向窗外，最后说：“天要亮了。”  
我要下船了。

刘青松住在横滨渡口附近的小旅馆。东西已经和同伴交接好，对方欲言又止，说查过他来的那艘船，林少爷并不在原先乘客名单里头。  
“如果林少爷当真只是不晓事的小少爷，怕也蛊不到刘少这么久罢，林家的背景……”  
“别说傻话。”刘青松原本只是沉默地听，到这里就骤然打断了。  
知道对方还在打量他的戒指，还刻意去拧了几道，“过去的事，我早忘了。在外头跑，结了婚的身份方便些，你是知道的。”  
去往港岛的船票订好了，塞在钱夹里。旧钱夹用了好些年，刘青松记得这里头还曾经夹过一张去渝城的票，像装饰一般的念想。后来没见着，以为是丢了，没想到今夜又掉出来。  
脆纸片飘在地面，像薄薄的月亮贴在天边。刘青松小时候还留过东洋，如今日本话快要不懂讲。英文只会几句简单的，法文从来没学好。沪上话讲得不地道，下江方言生疏了，绵安的北腔也是作样子。漂泊历历，回首无处不异乡。连名正言顺的爱人，最后也只是陌路人。  
刘青松捡起逾期船票，展开又叠起。一曲心事，一段来路，匆匆之间已是前尘。夜里起了雾，似那晚海上的朦胧。  
他和林炜翔走在甲板上，天渐亮时，居然还有月光。  
海很暗淡，和想象的不一样。在沪上时也曾路过海，千千万万片金叶子浮浮沉沉，每一寸都是光。  
刘青松叹一口气，低声道：“我想过要和他去看海。”  
林炜翔问：“那现在呢。”  
刘青松摇摇头，“现在……不想了。”  
就当没做过这场梦。海风温柔，也无情，人在风里飘零，不知道该去往何方。  
林炜翔伸出手，僵在半空又放下。他没去摘刘青松的面具，自然也触不到那张脸。  
他只是说：“你……你要不要和我一起去旧金山。”  
刘少刘少，和我一起去渝城，好不好。许多年前他问过他的。  
真是乐观，用最欢快的语气，讲至沉重的话。不太平的年代，无论持了什么样的主义，总是很难独善其身。  
刘青松笑了笑，去看天边那轮逐渐消隐的薄月。于是林炜翔的幽黑眼眸也一道暗下去，映不出半分光。  
船笛长鸣，悠悠扬扬到很远的地方，而别离更长。  
刘青松后退一步，本想转身就走。心中酸涩翻涌，忽又回首，埋进林炜翔怀里，拥住了他。  
无言良久，才哑声道：“活下来。”  
林炜翔，活下来。  
似一阵凉风吹来，盛开过后的花瓣尽数剥落，爱与不爱，没人问也没人答。人一生中总有这样一瞬间，一滴水珠沿着心壁滑落，滚烫的，冰凉的，像咸的血和腥的泪。  
心中柔情无限，只一句，已是他全部的衷肠。  
而我的衷肠，是否能令你添一点惆怅。在这样的夜晚，有我所有的盼望。  
而林炜翔也抱紧他，手指交叠在他后腰，好似这一生一世，都不曾放开过。明月不为离人圆，而在遥远苍凉的月色里，有过许多真心实意的今生今世。  
林炜翔的声音带了鼻音，温柔且笃定。  
“别怕。”  
刘青松，别怕。

刘青松早听见林炜翔念他名字了，在被他捉住手腕抵在舱壁的时候。刘青松，声音很低，很轻柔，像划过窗面的雨露，连痕迹也小心翼翼。  
是认出了他，还是错将眼前的假面当作了他，好似都无关紧要。他们再一次拥有彼此，在起伏浪潮里失散又偎依。  
英国船上居然有人拉胡琴，丝丝缕缕，音调勾勒出旧时月的轮廓，月意淡，云也淡。而刘青松同林炜翔在一起时，月亮又圆过几回，没人在意要往天上看。说到底，人是不能在爱里说爱的。

Fin.


	4. 过碧霄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不过是放飞的风筝，怕你心痛才自由。

见到刘少那年，他还没有成婚。

只是快了。我到林公馆给他们量礼服，很辗转的生意，见了面，才知道是两位少爷。

静宜路的两层小洋楼，家里除了做饭收拾的老妈子和开汽车的小伙儿，再没别人了。

林少话并不多，偶尔喜欢笑，讲话柔柔糯糯的，很高大的人，似孩子样。刘少活泼些，声音更清亮。毕竟都是很年轻的人，话说多了便要闹起来。

给林少量外套时，见他烫了很时兴的发，我顺口夸赞几句。刘少听了就问，是否知道哪间理发社好，他也想烫个差不多的。

林少抢了话，同他玩笑说，用火钳随便夹了就是一样的。

他们的结婚启事后来我在报上读了，典礼设在中央饭店。照片里刘少新烫了发，款式确实和林少有几分相像。

相片里黑白分明的眼眸，油墨平平整整印了干干净净的柔光。我替许多新人裁过礼服，两位少爷的笑不在唇角而是在眼睛，这是少见的。

年纪这样小就订了终身，我原以为是家里的缘故。而林少提过几个字，说是朋友相处试试，后来听刘少讲起甚么写信的事，才知道他们是自由恋爱。

刘少说起沪上话来，不见得很地道，他是崇江人，前些年才到沪上，起先去上过学，后来就没继续念了。

我过去公馆送衣裳，有时能听见刘少讲东瀛话。我是不懂的，那个年头时兴出洋，大概刘少也留过学。

林少笑着念他，刘青松咕叽咕叽说什么呢。

刘少反驳，蠢相，这是我的日文名。

林少学着讲，和刘少的咬字是两样的。刘少气结，连忙制止他，不满道，你可快别喊了。两人打闹，老妈子只是笑吟吟站一旁看着，应是习惯了。

我是纳闷过的，这样的欢喜冤家，也能各自立了决心订鸳盟。而世上许多事由无缘故，爱是其中一桩，千百人，千百模样。

刘少从前在东洋修的是术科，见过他画画，颜色蹭到脸上，林少走过去用指尖拭，明明刘少上脸的是天青色，浮起的却是薄红。

我慌忙移开视线，想起有回午后到访，老妈子说少爷们还没起呢，夜里歇得晚。老妈子笑咪咪的，那会儿她没说全的话，此刻我全明白了。

厅里有架钢琴，刘少叮叮咚咚地弹，他手指细长，也白，敲在人心尖像荷塘溅了雨，一脉清凉。

林少若是在，也会走过去按几下。刘少瞥他一眼，道，小步舞曲，你也会弹？

林少答得笃定，我弹得不比你好许多？

刘少不服气，那我是不信的。

才说罢，林少按错了键。杂音突兀，但刘少笑得柔和，点头道，确实。

一年四季，开心了做衣裳，不开心也做衣裳，人活着，就得活得漂漂亮亮的。刘少此前在我这儿订了批秋衣，送去的时候是林少接的，他不大理这类事，只是向楼上喊，刘青松，刘青松，做衣服的师傅来了。

又细声嘟囔道，怎么天天买衣服啊。

刘少从楼上下来了，蹙眉道，那你就不要穿的。

林少笑着说，马上要走，给我做是浪费了。

我早该发现了，林少今儿穿了制服，军帽帽檐下浓眉深眸，笔挺得英气迫人。

林少参的什么军？我问。

他神气道，空军。

我要飞啦。软软的孩子话极可爱，当然不是说给我听的。

刘少微微眯起一点眼睛，笑里有几分寂寂。别飞着飞着人就没了，他说。

有飞行员的家里，说话多少得避讳些，他们还小，玩笑时是从来不顾的。

起飞了就生死有命，而人的心还是惦念着，系在新秋衣的第二颗贝母扣上。那个春天是他们成婚后头一回分别，所以漫长。我再到林公馆时，刘少已经开始学下西洋棋。

他一下棋，就是大半天，真不知道耐心从哪里来。一手执黑一手执白，自己同自己较劲，偶尔碎碎念，或是低低笑几声。手来来回回地摆，婚戒的光也跟着一闪一闪的。

见他展起两臂伸了伸腰，恹恹打了个哈欠。知道是乏了，我便同他叙话。

怎么舍得让林少去做飞将军呢，飞得这样高这样远。

刘少看我一眼，像是我管了闲事一般。

他自己要飞。他说，拉不住啊。

眨了眨眼，又说，飞飞飞飞，也挺好。你知道不，我从前也上过几天航校的。若不是他，就是我了。

刘少悠悠道，一个家里总不能俩人都飞罢，都是一个牵着一个的。全都死了，那还过什么。

说这样的晦气话，偏偏他还是笑着。年纪轻没吃多少苦时，总是很难信命。

到外头说同林家做生意，旁人都讲他们家的刘少是很厉害的人物，我才知道他在营生上很有些手腕。在我看，他也不过是个身材稍显单薄的年轻人，这一两年他瘦许多了。

林少难得回几趟家，我总遇不上。有回去了，两位少爷都没见着，楼上碎瓷碎碗碎玻璃噼啪响着，听不清人声。老妈子下来同我说，少爷身体不舒服，改天儿再来。

我便多嘴了几句，起争执了么。

老妈子只说，日子过久了，是这样的。

我放下了新裁的衣服，料子和色泽都是很好的，像爱一样，越年轻越漂亮，因为光鲜。放久了就要蒙尘，一见钟情相看两厌，情意要放在琥珀樽子里存着，别击碎，也不要回看。

我在上一家耽搁了时间，到林公馆时已经有些晚了。老妈子迎出来，说对不住，少爷今天是真不舒服。刘少的胃是向来不大好的，我要多问几句，林少刚好回来了。

许久没有见过林少，他应对我无甚印象了，可我还能记得他的笑容。永远澄澈，像是无论受了怎样的委屈，吃了怎样的苦，也还能露出轻松愉悦的欢颜。见了他，心思再繁复的人，也要不由自主感受到至纯粹的快乐。

可此时的他抿着唇，脸冷下来，没有半分笑意，只是问老妈子，楼上那个见过医生了么。

老妈子答了他，埋怨刘少拖拖拉拉赖床不愿起，也不要人到家里诊。

林少抓了抓头发，递过去一只食盒，说自己买了米粉。说是下江口味的，沪上少见，可以给刘青松热一热。

吩咐了，他自己却没上楼，拨弄了几下散落在棋盘的西洋棋，睫毛垂下去，黑鸦鸦的一片。

我晓得自己该走了。老妈子来关门，里边明明亮堂堂，人的侧影却是暗的。

下回再去，林公馆里热闹了许多。有几位金姓的洋经办，我喊他们大小金先生，还有位戴眼镜的斯文人，刘少介绍说是小高先生，在学堂里教书的。

我同他们说，要制洋服可以找我。小高先生有些感兴趣，刘少就拿他打趣，龟儿子要做壳。

他同小高先生是相当熟络了，两个人黏在一块儿坐，揽肩揽颈很亲热。林少坐在更远些的地方，同大小金先生玩闹，不一会儿站起来，绕着厅追逐。

参了军，又过了这些年，林少仍是孩子模样。刘少只比他大月，亦多不了几分正经。外头有外头的硬净，私底下在家里，说到底还是年轻人。

只是两个人的亲呢再比不得旧时，我是眼见着过来的。情意是消磨日久淡了，还是惯了，或是相识太年少懵懵懂懂便过到一起去，往后过才知晓世上另有更投契的人，都不可知。我毕竟是外人。

彼时他们请了摄影师过来拍合影，刘少挤在梳发一角，快要跌落在地，林少往小金先生方向挪了好些，两个人之间像要隔了银河般远。

影毕了相片，林少起身往外走，说是要去看小汽车开过来没有，不多时，刘少也走出去。

小高先生喊住了他，刘青松去哪里呢。

刘少淡淡道，有点事。

我也告辞出去了，临了听见小金先生笑嘻嘻地说，小天，人家两个人去看电影呢，不要再问了。

我自己尚未成家，许多道理都不懂得。自由恋爱的人，结了婚不好好过，偏要别别扭扭使的甚么性。还是说所有的甜蜜都要淡的，橱窗里的洋糖果放坏了便要融作一团粘牙齿，咽不去，吐不出来，前后两难，都是不甘心。

往后时世便坏了，飞机在头顶呜呜地轰时，我总会想起林少。如今的他，是否还会一腔热血地往前飞，而刘少在公馆里等待的时刻，又够下多少盘西洋棋。

避了好些时日，估摸消停了，我又重新做起生意。即便是战时，总有人要穿新衣裳，毕竟总有正在相爱的人正年轻。

好久没听见林公馆的信，偶尔我想起来，更多时是忙忘了。看到挂到角落那件刘少许久前要改的大衣——二十来岁的人，居然仍要蹿个子，我才记得要到林公馆去一趟，再给林少送些新制的冬衫。也是奇怪，他们居然不来催。

院外的花蔫了，门铃响了许久也没有人应，我差些以为林家已经搬走，避回崇江也是可能的。

没想到应门的是刘少，脸色很苍白，没有什么血色，显得不太精神。

嗳，你来了。他说。

日头很好的午后，厅里严严实实拉着帘，光透不进来，也没亮灯，几乎像夜里一般黑。

我问，其他人呢。

刘少简单答道，都回去了。

这年头再难大张旗鼓做生意，大小金先生已经离开沪上，学堂早停了学，复课不知几时，小高先生也回了乡。林少不在家是自然的，我并不问他。

钢琴外罩的金线绒布长长垂到地面，大概好久没有人弹过了。

刘少自己默默坐了，地面生了火盆，他一张接一张地扯纸往里头烧，火舌快要跃及他的手，却也不躲。纸上密密有字迹，似是信。

半晌他看我一眼，忽尔唇边扯起一个浅笑，说，你知道不，我从前是逃家过来的，我俩都是。

许久没有听过他讲我俩这个词，而我俩总是指的他同林少。

我连忙将衣裳递过去，刘少怔怔地看着，恍神好一阵才伸手接，没接稳，一件外套跌了一只袖子进火盆。那是林少的冬衫。

刘少连忙去拽，我也蹲下来去拍打，目光落在他腕子上，一时移不开——他手腕上缠了一段窄窄黑纱，上方缀了一朵孤零零的白绒花。

火舌将衣袖噬出一个大洞，周遭熏得一圈灰黑。

坏了。刘少轻声说。

走出昏暗的公馆，日光灼得我快要睁不开眼睛。半睁半眯地走出老远，听得有小孩儿卖报，报了许多头条，哪里哪里失利了，几时又坠了几架飞机，诸如此类这样的消息。电车叮铃叮铃，我走进商铺檐下向外看，光点茫茫，都是一片白。热烘烘的风一吹，方才在林公馆里熏的烟灰味就散了，一只失了主的风车在风里咕噜噜地滚着，到街的另一头去。

随后战事吃紧，我也逃难返乡，几年后再到沪上讨生活，时过境迁，早已物是人非。然而静宜路仍是静宜路，小洋楼依旧是小洋楼。

刘少还住在从前的林公馆里，他早不记得我了，我总不至于不请自来要替他裁新衣。倒是同他隔壁公馆里的太太做起了生意，听她说起他，似是陌生人了。

太太吃吃地笑，刘少么，后来他又寻了个年纪轻的，公馆里住着。不然要怎样办，一生这样长，又寂寞，人总是要往前过。

我听了，眼前浮现起他们初成婚那年，林少对镜整理自己的领结，刘少搁了画笔，在镜子里看他，笑着问，真实一点，能做到？天长日久的婚戒像个很轻的烟圈，轻轻叹一口气，就散了。

后来再到隔壁太太家里，太太笑吟吟凑过来同我说，前些天，刘少从前的相好回来了。

我愕然，林少么。

太太道，我不识得他，谁知道是姓林姓高的。都说是那回就没了，飞机都找不着影，没想到人还活着。

那晚好大的雨。她低声说，公馆亮了廊灯，我走到外边去，见他相好就在门外站着，刘少也站着，两个人就这么对着看。没甚么意思，我就回来了。

我道，太太又晓得是刘少从前相好了。

太太笑了，我是结了婚的人，望一眼就知道了。

后来呢。我问。

他相好就走了呗，还能进去么，家里有人在呢。后来听见小汽车过，我再出去看，刘少还站着，伞就在地面撑着，也没个人来给他遮给他收。

下回再见着太太，我再问起刘少，说是搬走了。

一个人走的？我总想要问问，也不知道自己在盼怎样的结局。兵荒马乱，我自个儿求不得的天长地久，只希望旁人能得一个戏文里的完完满满。

太太只顾要我替她改几寸腰身，随口应付道，应该是罢，找他从前的相好去了，也可能是去参军，谁知道呢，别人家的事。

走时我往林公馆看过去，灯是暗的，不知道屋里头那些西洋棋是否蒙了尘。天色也暗，不多时簌簌落起雪，沪上已是深冬了。

Fin.


	5. 照银釭

刘青松成过两回婚了，还是和同一个人。

起先他抵死不要做礼，嫌丢人——多少是失面子，又不是初婚。依林家和刘家如今在沪上的声势，少爷们分分合合的登报，尽是闲言碎语的笑谈。许多人既盼他俩好，又乐见他俩闹得不可开交。

但感情的事，向来由不得旁人，连自己的心思也不作数。

林炜翔说：“要不，还是做个礼，请些朋友来，从前那一回太……潦草了。”

见刘青松不作声，又说：“李先生和泰相哥他们，说是要过来的。”

都是商界里有头面的要人，任何场合都能是生意场。而待真金白银，刘青松向来算计得很清楚。

“知道你不乐意。”林炜翔取过大衣披起来，似是要下楼去了。

先前两个人终于熬不住登了报离婚，霎时劝慰的声音似天罗地网罩来，缚得人难堪不已。刘青松只解释道，不是两个人感情的问题。又偏要有人追问，感情若还能将就，日子哪里过不下去呢。

自以为是的人总是很多的。刘青松心里厌烦，神色也露了端倪，恶声恶气地应话。生得漂亮，旁人愈发怜惜他的刚劲。可背后也少不得要议论，依刘少那个性情，也难怪林少爷同他要过不下去，林少爷，噯，脾性这样柔顺的人。

“就……就别再讲什么从前那一回的话了。”刘青松蓦然开了口，向林炜翔的背影说。

从前自是很好的，因为已经成为了回忆。回忆朦朦胧胧，也不大真切了。而雾里花终究是花，水中月从来是美的。

归国那年，刘青松十七岁。之前在东瀛结识了几个志趣相投的同路人，打算回国做一番新事业，约定了在沪上相见。刘青松先回崇江看望母亲，寻了由头要走，说是到沪上念书——确实是的。母亲留他，他也惦记她，便打算多住些日子。

崇江的生活称不上繁华，跳舞场也零星。刘青松少时离家出洋，对家乡的一切，都很是陌生。听说有位董姓少爷念过些新书，常在家里办游艺沙龙，他便去了。

登了门，才知道沙龙不过是几圈人围着打桥牌吃点心。和刘青松同桌有位小少爷，生得浓眉大眼，常和他作友方，桥牌打得很不坏。

一来二往便熟识了，小少爷姓林，同样是出身崇江的大户人家。

刘青松问他，“你功课很好么。”

林炜翔圆着眼睛说，自己已经不上学了——“从前也念过书，是我自个儿——”他很得意，“是我先不要那学堂的。”

倒成了很值得夸耀的事。

刘青松道，“那我功课比你好。”

林炜翔笑着问他，“你脸都不要的吗。”

刘青松本想要驳，很快弯起了眼睛。

散场时他们都没坐电车，家里住的不近，走路能同行一小段。聊得多是桥牌，后来也谈了些别的。两个人的家庭环境虽说都很优渥，氛围却是大不同，可说的事不多，仍旧投契。

玩闹时日久了，年纪轻，很快生了感情，懵懂又莫名。刘青松盼着到董少爷家里去，对方也每回都来。各自看彼此的眼神，交缠得烈，时而带了闪躲。

刘青松在东瀛交过几位女朋友，吃茶看展，最后不知怎地就生分了。同性恋爱如今不新鲜，多少需要些勇气，而刘青松从来不是怯懦的人，只是不知道对方怎样想，毕竟比自己年纪要更小些。

桥牌局散了，同桌的人先后告辞，董少爷留刘青松和林炜翔用饭，自己下楼喊佣人备菜。

小厅里只剩刘青松和林炜翔两个人。雕花窗半开着，暮夏热风扑进来，一团接一团烘得脸发烫，手腕垫在乱糟糟的牌面上，掌心捏着津津的汗，心也是慌乱的。

林炜翔喊他：“刘青松，刘青松。”

刘青松刻意大了点声音去答，好显得自己坦然，“叫你爹作什么。”

林炜翔的脸红红的，眸子里流淌着一段澄澈的黑火，话讲得吞吞吐吐，“你……留过洋，就是新派人了，是不是。”

说话间他挪了腕子过来，张开手指，一下子握住了刘青松攥成拳的手。

刘青松瞥他一眼，手腕轻轻动了动，也没彻底挣开，“什么意思啊你。”

林炜翔支吾道：“刘少，和我好吧。”

没听见刘青松回答，便拖着软软的腔调来缠他，“好不好嘛，刘少？”

刘青松的目光一直勾在桌面上的红桃，半晌才抬起眼帘，很柔和地笑了，“我没有说不好呀。”

晚饭吃得心不在焉，董少爷特意令人买的酱鸭，刘青松只用筷子戳了几口肉，林炜翔吃得欢，干嚼白米饭也是快快乐乐。董少爷忽尔搁了筷，说，“崇江这地儿还是小了，你俩的好日子都在后头。”

董家在崇江也是头面人家，董少爷比他们年长些，平日亦师亦友地相处着。他们对视一眼，不懂董少爷的怅然从哪里来，刘青松先反应过来，回了几句客气话。董少爷只是笑了笑。

散席了他们喊三轮车回去，刘青松说，“你为什么要同我一路？”

林炜翔在他身边坐着，噘了一点唇，道：“那明天换你和我一路。”

刘青松被他的话噎笑了，“不是，我为什么非要和你一路？”

两个人的手背轻轻碰在一起，很快又随着颠簸分开。快要牵手了，又恨不得时间永远停留在一双手将牵未牵的一瞬间，爱最好的时刻，拥抱和保留，都是自由。

手指终于缠在一起，不知道是谁先主动，指骨扣紧了，每寸摩挲牵扯得心一颤一颤地发抖。

刘青松说：“停车。”

林炜翔跟在后头问：“你到家了么。”

刘青松埋头走路，“还没有呢。”又侧过脸和他轻快地笑，“一起走一段好不？”

他们起先谈的是桥牌——说起别的要斗嘴，只有讲起桥牌，才会端出认认真真的模样。说着说着，又笑闹起来，推推打打的，林炜翔将刘青松抵在小巷的墙面，两个人忽尔不说话了。

林炜翔的目光，月色一般将刘青松罩下来。似要喘不过气，刘青松微微启唇，那人的舌尖很快钻进来，小鱼儿似的灵巧地游。

刘青松在天旋地转时恍惚地想，这样闷热的夜，远远的好像有雷在响，好似快要下雨了。回家换了衣裳，发现里裤濡湿好一片。刘青松脸红耳热，匆匆揉作一团，不知道要藏到哪里去，让小丫头来洗太难为情。刘太太在楼下喊，松松，松松，夜宵要不要吃的。他掐熄了电灯，装作睡了。

那些时日，每场梦里都在落雨，淅淅沥沥，缠缠绵绵。

刘太太推醒刘青松，让他和她一块儿赴宴。

刘青松睡眼惺忪回绝了，说要到董家去。

刘太太仍是细声细气地哄他，总到董家去作什么呢，妈给你相了位小姐，请过家庭教师，会讲几句英语。

刘青松暗自绞了半天手指，忽尔使劲掀了被，咬牙同母亲一五一十全说了。

刘太太抬手拭了拭眼角，半晌只是切切道，你真是……你真是！

任由母亲怨他狠心还是糊涂，刘青松那天照样到董家去。

心事压着，步子便觉得沉重。母亲既起了要他成亲的心思，和家里已是不好交代，而沪上的事，这几个月也耽搁了。林炜翔愿意同他到沪上去么，林家这样宝贝的小少爷，难道就真肯放他走。

林炜翔向来话并不多，见刘青松今天闷闷的，也就陪他默默走着。偶尔说上几句傻话，不是故意的，刘青松虽是笑他，心里也觉得可爱——再烦闷，心绪也要烂漫。不由得有几分怪自己了，为什么非得中意他呢，这样不伶俐的人。但他既中意他，一切都是好的。连忧愁也不是不快乐。

可刘青松到底没问林炜翔要不要同他去沪上，想要开口，最后只顾得上接吻。

待下一回要出门，刘太太便彻底不让了。门落了重锁，母亲的柔声细语似哀求，刘青松只在房里头说，我认定他了，要是不能和他一起，我不去念这个书也是无所谓的。

那晚是中秋，本来约好了要一起点灯笼。董家来请，刘青松从楼上跑下去，门被严实合拢了，锁坠下来，他和他未完的话一同坐在楼梯台阶上。

母亲隔了门来劝他，难道林少爷就是什么天仙般的人了。

“他……他其实也不很怎样。”明明气恼，还要露出笑意，未免太不合时宜。刘青松不愿多讲，转而去看外头的月光。

窗玻璃叮叮咚咚的有声音，刘青松以为是风，起身推窗去看，却见林炜翔在底下站着。

他不知所措又急切地往楼上喊：“怎么回事啊你这几天。”

刘青松往房门看了一眼，向他作了个噤声手势。

林炜翔仰头看他，很懵懂的模样。

漫漫长街，少年眼眸满载盈盈月华。许久再追忆此刻，倦了忘了过去了，也有惘然的怀念。

他无声向刘青松张开双臂——跳下来，我能抱住你。

刘青松摇摇头，笑他的傻气。

“等一下。”他轻声说，不管林炜翔能不能看清他的口型，回身在桌面翻找，随手扯过一张信纸。

他起先写了，我同你走。很快又划了，再写，你同我走。

想要折成纸飞机往下抛，怕太轻，恰好看见一只纸灯笼——原是想着今夜一同点的，将信胡乱叠了塞进灯笼里。

没想到灯笼也轻，风起了，飘在半空晃晃悠悠落不着地。林炜翔仰头看灯笼，刘青松也垂眸看灯笼。月与星一道跃入薄纸，心火摇曳，辗转百回千千结，一时间，都系在那只浮萍般的灯笼上。

偏生此时刘太太又在唤，松松，松松。刘青松连忙压下窗，又拉起帘子，心里淡淡酸涩翻涌，也有幽微的喜悦。

刘青松犯胃病时刘太太不在家，少爷疼得脸色发白，浑身冒冷汗，在床上裹着毯子发抖。佣人说要请医生来，少爷不愿意，说要备汽车到外头去诊。两个人扶着他刚走到门外去，汽车驶过来，少爷不知哪里来的力气，挣开手便往远处跑。

他只往小巷里钻，拼了命地往前冲，不知过了多久，才反应过来可以坐电车。

林家大门半敞着，里头一脉幽深，林炜翔绕过游廊和屏风，活泼泼地跑出来，也不顾旁边有人，抱住了刘青松。

刘青松此时才觉得后怕。也侥幸，多么好，他到底拣到了我的灯笼。

崇江是待不得了，往后如何打算。刘青松说想去沪上，林炜翔便道，好啊，去找我大姊，说罢当即开始收箱笼。刘青松问，你不要同家里交待么。林炜翔笑说，我喜欢什么样的，我家里便喜欢什么样的。见刘青松不说话，他又说，“刘青松，你别怕。”

“你要待我好，知道嘛。”林炜翔去亲刘青松的睫毛，舌尖轻轻戳在那颗泪痣上。

刘青松咬了咬唇，嘴上说了滚，指尖还是沿着林炜翔的小臂往下划，直到彼此掌心扣在一起。

疼得厉害的时候刘青松也骂得凶，紧张得弓起背，将林炜翔往外推。林炜翔大概也疼，前额沁出细汗，声音很绵柔，说什么都有笑意，“你怎么像小猫一样啊。”

小猫，弓起脊背踮着软乎乎的肉爪子，走过蜿蜒曲折的屋脊。踏着瓦片踩雨声，走再久也不觉累。入梅时的雨声低柔，盛夏时听来便生脆了。刘青松的脸快要贴在玻璃上，林炜翔自他身后弄他，雨在很远的地方沙沙作响，教堂的尖顶映着烁烁的光。

刘青松想，这些事的确是很荒唐的。可再荒唐，他们的结婚启事已经登了报——在到沪上的第三天。甚至还有了家，租下了静宜路的一栋小洋楼。

仪式是后来才办的，由林炜翔大姊张罗了一桌很简单的酒。家里肯应承，是后来了，不应承也没有别的法子，各自就这么一位少爷，木已成舟。

刘太太转而忧心子嗣，你们要是实在不愿纳小，向堂兄弟抱一个来养也是好的。刘青松说，我和他，谁来做小孩子都可以。他们还小，恋爱方式时常是不依不饶唇枪舌剑的笑闹，再无法无天，还是被彼此宠爱着的。后来渐渐疏离了，漠然过着相看两厌的日子，刘太太又叹息是他俩没有孩子的缘故。

合了两家的力在沪上做生意，日子很风光。刘青松联络上从前社团的同伴，做的许多事成了一时新潮，只是他自己不出面。明凯学长是社团里拿主意的人，与刘青松私交甚笃，有回玩笑问他，同林少爷还处得来么。彼时还在婚姻里的头几年，事事都有新鲜的甜与好，刘青松答得坦率，“和他就……方方面面都算合得来的。”

刘青松很少将话说满，连最喜欢的崇江米粉，吃了第二碗，别人问他口味如何，亦不过淡淡答一声尚可。他们谈起离婚那晚又落雨了，新厨子做了崇江米粉，不见得很地道，林炜翔小声埋怨了几句，刘青松扭头去吩咐往后不要再放芫茜。林炜翔说，算了。

刘青松去给自己舀汤，说，嗯。

林炜翔看向他，目光很柔和——就像他还爱着他的时候，极平常地说：“我们，要不还是算了？”

刘青松喝了一口汤又搁了碗，这本应该是由他先提的话。打过许多回腹稿，诸如各自放过别为难你我。他们吵得最凶的时候，花瓶瓷器一连摔碎好几个。刘青松说，你让我不欢喜，大家都别好好活。出了口，也觉得自己是疯了。

起先林炜翔也扯着嗓子同刘青松喊，来来回回只是那几句，听了这话，当即沉默了。往后也没有多余的话，疲乏了，也厌倦了。他向来是争执不过他的，不见得是忍让纵容，只是争不过，不是不愿争。

就似受潮的旧棉花无声独自腐坏，无处可着力，爱怨都由他。早就不做同一个梦，也就自然地分了床。似同陌生人作伴，爱与不爱，都不算了。还年轻，不如早些分开，对大家都好。

道理是很分明的，所以刘青松说：“可以啊。”

多少怀了意气，都以为是深思熟虑的决定。待真去登了报，才发现两个人没法一下子就分开——钱银的事，生意往来的交缠和浑浑噩噩的婚姻一般，困得他们无法脱身，回首满笔糊涂账，不是你欠我就是我欠你。

许多人来劝，都是生意场上的朋友，平日里将你们看作一家，往后还待怎样做买卖。刘青松咬牙挑灯算了几晚的帐，盈盈缺缺，总是不平。砸了算盘，满地的珠子滚来滚去，佣人来扫，见刘少伏案睡着了，过去替他披一件大衣，不小心闹醒了人，抬起头，一双眼睛倔得红红的。

家里也折腾，从前私奔这样轰烈，终了又一拍两散，难道不觉难堪。太太们轮番掉了几回眼泪，刘青松和林炜翔只是木然在梳发上坐着，好似全听进去了，也像根本没在听。

爱得难舍难分时，许多人偏要他们作路人。待柔情耗尽耐心也熬干，却要强求他们在一起，演戏给旁人看。

家族重任似磐石，本身就是堕井的人，再挣扎，也不可避免要沉底。林炜翔将手自唇边垂落膝头，刘青松瞥见他指节上的牙印，听得他迟疑地说：“要么，还是留个名分？”很无所谓的口吻，分开可以，不分开也可以。

“刘青松？”林炜翔的目光似淋了雨，微醺的夜一般颜色。明知荒凉一眼望尽，难免心软。

刘青松翻着账本，很不在意道：“也没说不好。”

他同林炜翔提起了许多账目上的事，铺面营收如何，林家刘家怎样。好似两个人还要一起过日子，都是为自己打算，为家里打算，心知肚明的事。

又去登报，活生生成了闹剧。刘青松最后同意做礼，为的是应酬。宴会上打了金色的彩条，丝丝缕缕飘下来，林炜翔饮尽杯中酒，随手自刘青松肩头摘下一段彩纸条。过去的雨自手心滴落，一下子就被甩开了，满地尘屑溅起来迷眼睛，也不觉得值得掉眼泪。

玻璃杯叮叮咚咚地响，人们来祝酒，夸他们佳偶天成，贺他们百年好合。很好笑的话，世上竟有这样多的人，爱说这样傻气的话。

直待回了房，刘青松仍在笑。

他坐在床上，指尖撑在稍远些的地方，陷进床褥里，“你上来睡不？”

林炜翔反应了一会儿，“我吗？”

新婚夜要再分房，传出去又是笑话。但也不是非得同床不可，许久没有过了。

刘青松把话呛回去，“不然呢。”

酒意在他眼眸流淌，于是林炜翔也沉醉了。

他小心翼翼在刘青松身旁坐下，拥抱和亲吻都生涩。刘青松晕乎乎地说：“灯还亮着。”

灯很快就暗下来，情潮汹涌。他们当年真正的新婚夜，也是这间房，这张床。

当时两个人并肩躺着，什么都没做，什么都不说，只是喜悦地呼吸着。历经艰难颠簸，终于可以携手，本应许下一生一世两不相负之类的承诺，关于天荒地老与海枯石烂。而他们从来不懂要这样说，也不觉得天长地久就是好。不过是想要在一起，不过是不愿意分开。林炜翔小声问，我们是在做梦吗。刘青松笑说，确实，做噩梦了。

噩梦美梦总要醒，在酒气散尽之后。林炜翔松开怀抱，刘青松起床穿衣裳，见林炜翔还蜷在被子里，便问道：“你不要去洋行么。”话讲得淡淡的，冷冷的，柔情都沉到昨夜至深的眼波里。

林炜翔不听话的发梢倔强地外翘着，烫了发却懒得打理，他自被里伸出手来，没头没脑哼了句：“把灯笼给我啊，刘青松。”

离中秋节还远着，无端端提的什么灯笼，林炜翔大概是睡糊涂了。刘青松想，难道问的是从前约定逃家时他抛给他的那只灯笼——后来被林炜翔折到箱笼里带来沪上，刘青松见了，便替他收起来。还在的，只是藏得深了些，不好翻找。

刘青松轻声说，“没有灯笼了。”

林炜翔不作声，而后翻一个身，喃喃重复了一遍，“没有了。”

那晚吃鱼，放凉了觉得腥。林炜翔同老妈子说，热一热吧。刘青松撂下筷子，说，算了，也不饿。两人对坐嚼了半天白饭，都是索然无味，无趣至极。鱼是冷的，人也是看厌了。

不多时林炜翔起身，吩咐道：“汽车呢？”歪着头寻思了会儿，又问刘青松：“我去跳舞，你要来吗。”

刘青松说：“画要付印了，明早还得送过去。”

脚步声沿着楼梯层层往下铺，拐角上方悬了一盏吊灯，泛着黄昏一样的颜色，拱窗外一片很长很长的黑，草的影子茸茸的，不真切的样子。汽车灯闪起来，倏忽一亮，震得人心里头惶惶的，很快喇叭声便远了。

刚成婚的时候——当然指的是头一回，他们去史少爷家里骑马玩。林炜翔穿着锃亮的新靴子，得意地骑了一匹小红马，笑喊道，刘少，刘少，看我。刘青松勒马回身，林炜翔的眼眸与日光一道烁烁闪耀，他心中低柔喜悦似温煦夜灯，只消亮上那么一亮，刹那明光，也能映照相亲两心。希冀与盼望的影子贴在墙面，温柔摇摇晃晃，灯火甫熄，影子就落了。

烦闷争执与冷漠疏离更为深刻，两个人在一起的这些年，蹉跎来消磨去，好似最后就剩了这么一点相互折磨的痛苦执念，像在最好的时候折了一朵很美的玫瑰，时间令花枯萎了，而风干的刺依旧扎手。

沪上许多小报杜撰他们的风流逸事，决绝的私奔和纸醉金迷的风光，缠绵悱恻令许多人心生万千怀想。都以为是命运眷顾，最年轻的时候拥有了最想爱的人，过上了很好的日子，像是最鲜活的光从来为他们照耀。然而得到的总会过去，坎坷的，光鲜的，都会过去。

那些小报刘青松是读过的，闲言碎语不堪入目，看了生气，通通甩到林炜翔眼前。林炜翔瞥了一眼便抛开了，蹙眉道，你每天都看的什么啊，别人的闲话，同我发什么火。

刘青松后来便不同他发火了，只是在心底生自己同所有人的气。怕有心人再来作文章，在外头言行举止都注意了些。有回散了席，他和林炜翔走在无人夜路，两个人身上都熏了酒意，林炜翔不过伸手想揽一揽他的肩，刘青松微微侧一步便避开了。

灯色似泼酒，澌澌淌了满路，像衣裳上挥之不去的酒污，氤氲一种潮湿的惆怅。身处动荡之中仓促不定的短暂太平，走在和和美美的静默良夜，两个人却无可奈何地发觉彼此大势已去。

干干净净地分开是最好，可惜连这样的运气也没有。没有爱的怨侣又算什么怨侣，爱过了的才是。

史少爷常来找刘青松，在沪上许多年的朋友了。史少爷生得很秀气，人缘交际极广。他的相好是领兵的，并不是他的第一位爱人，而史少爷却说过不少同甘共苦白头偕老的话。同携共老，如斯年月，这样讲是很傻气的。

刘青松教史少爷下西洋棋，笑闹一番，棋子滚落到桌底，刘青松俯身去捡，瞥见史少爷裤管下一段纤白脚踝。棋子马头深深硌进刘青松手心，他忽尔想，其实这辈子，自己同谁都可以试一试，但跟谁也不过就是试一试。已经许久没有同林炜翔打过桥牌，游艺的技巧大概各自都生疏了。

林炜翔难得早归家，坐下来先招呼了史少爷，“小明来了？早说，我们备车去接你嘛。”

史少爷同他玩笑几句，刘青松也自然接话，“他上回输我们的麻将钱还没有给呢。”——都多久前的事了。

“先记着，下回，下回我派汽车来，接你们去我那骑马。”

林炜翔将腿踝叠至另一侧膝头，大大咧咧地翘起来，抵着刘青松的腿，满口应承道：“我们今晚就可以过去，连夜赶到，诚意十足。”

胡话说得好听，自个儿先去睡了，只留史少爷和刘青松守着半局西洋棋。刘青松也乏了，吩咐人端冰茶来喝，他不敢多吃甜，每回只放一点点的蜜，小勺子叮叮咚咚撞着瓷杯壁，忽尔听见史少爷道：“他心里也不是没你。”

话讲得没头没尾，刘青松本不想应，还是低声说：“我知道。”

他心里有我，我心里有他。要是哪一天谁的心里真没有谁了，可能还快乐一点。——早说过了，不是感情的问题。想要分开，是因为再过不下去，过不下去，是因为没有一个人想要彻彻底底地分开。多糊涂，是算不清的烂账将我们绑在一起。

史少爷又说，同自己较劲，输赢都没意思。刘青松原先捏了一只棋子要放，听了这话，知道是到了送客的时候，这局棋是下不完了。

刘青松睡得早，林炜翔晚归的时候更多，还是又分了房。由头罢了，初婚时夜夜共枕仍嫌床太宽，如今同处一间敞室也觉局促压抑。林炜翔蹦蹦跳跳踩着楼梯上来，刘青松翻了个身懒得睁开眼睛，隔了门也听得咚咚乱响，心也跟着砰砰跳，知道今晚又被闹得睡不安稳了。

抱怨多几句，林炜翔干脆便不回家了——在别处有了小公馆，佣人们提起，都只说是那边，那边。刘青松是从来不问的，偶尔听佣人们说漏了几回嘴，才晓得来了位小胡少爷。

小胡少爷在司令部做副官，算是他俩从前的旧识，说起话来温温柔柔。林炜翔和小胡少爷搅和到一起也不是稀罕事，小胡少爷待他总比刘青松好声气，只要是人，总不愿天天挨冷脸。

刘青松不怨，也谈不上气，他自个儿大可也另寻爱人。既复了婚，就知道他同林炜翔各自再怎地胡来，这辈子也拆散不开。第一回和林炜翔结婚是舍命，如今是认命。想到这里才觉得厌烦，要是从前哪一回吵得心淡了能狠心彻底分开，就可以逃开今时今日的两厢蹉跎，厌烦林炜翔，也厌烦自己。

他到史少爷家里去打牌，捏牌时小手指轻轻碰了碰，而后缠到一起，史少爷也从身后抱过他，两个人说说笑笑从厅里追逐到房间，却在门前站住了。两个人互相瞧着对方，亮晶晶的眼睛里各有各的心事，谁也安慰不了谁。

还有一位柳姓外国诗人，写了许多信来说仰慕他。刘青松也同他好声好气地吃茶谈天，诗人不通中文，也不太懂讲东瀛话，刘青松只能和他用英文单字说些极简单的意思，似珠子般生生脆脆往外蹦，忽尔又想起从前和林炜翔去打弹子，小球轰隆隆地撞来撞去一团乱响，楼下茶座传来小曲，姑娘家的声音极尖，咿咿呀呀调子扯到天边去，又缠缠绵绵地绕回来。

有回明凯来找刘青松，没见着林炜翔，在外头也听了不少风言风语，便劝道，你是和他正儿八经结过婚的，喊他回来，行不。

刘青松嗤地一笑，无所谓道：“我不要喊，他想死，可以死外头。”

两个人还会相见，在各色酒会默契同行，相隔甚远——众人只道他们已是不恩爱，却也心知他们总不至于再分开。仍要应酬交际，谈生意，说许多笑话，灌许多酒。

半醉时一道归家，是最好的时候，喝多了，喝少了，都要睡不下去，过不下去。才上了楼，林炜翔便拉过刘青松亲嘴，将他往床上抱，翻来覆去折腾许多回。

快天光时刘青松终于缓过神，话音因疲倦显出久违温柔，“别人没伺候好你么。”

林炜翔无辜道：“你说，说的什么啊，都没有过的。”

刘青松扯过被子转身背对他，不说话。

林炜翔的手贴上他肩，一本正经道：“我们是结了婚的，做这些事是应该的。”

刘青松闷声道：“那也得我愿意。”

林炜翔忽尔激动起来，声音小，却似在颤抖，“喔，又是你不愿意了吗。当初和我走，和我结婚，和我这样过日子……”

“都他妈的是你自找的，我什么都不欠你的，刘青松。”

又要吵了么，刘青松一下子坐起身来，林炜翔掌心的灼热却仍烧在他的肩头，烫得浑身上下血都汹涌。

灯亮了。林炜翔拣起地面的衣衫在穿，他的侧颜极标致，而低垂眉眼却未免显得太薄情。

刘青松低声道：“林炜翔，是你，是你先要来……爱我的。”

爱，这个字眼很危险，太冒险。他们是从来没有说过爱或不爱的，不管在一起抑或是要分开。兴许长久被困婚姻只是出于年纪太小的一时糊涂和相伴时日太长的容忍迁就，过日子哪里需要爱。

他原先以为林炜翔要驳，譬如说他烦极了他，厌极了他，更不要提甚么爱来恶心人。

而林炜翔只是同样轻声又迷茫地说：“是啊，那我现在后悔了。”

是真的悔极了，恨不得岁月回溯，十七岁那年谁也不要招惹谁、祸害谁。后悔但来不及了。

许多天没有再见林炜翔，而那晚相依偎的体温，却一直似火一般噬着刘青松，隐隐觉得疼，抚过去指尖又是一阵凉。他不由地回想，林炜翔是不是生了烧，才会烫得这样吓人。

知道林炜翔的确是起了高热，是从旁人嘴里。生意上的伙伴来同他关心林少爷的风寒好些了没有，刘青松支支吾吾半天，才勉强脱了身。

林炜翔纵是死在外头，也不干他的事，他绝不会为他哭——是那么想的，但忙了大半日，刘青松还是打发了人过去那边瞧林炜翔到底死成了没有，才走出没几步，又被刘青松喊住了，他要自己上门去。

小公馆里的佣人见他来，慌里慌张地喊刘少。刘青松急匆匆往里头闯，没人拦得住他，冲了几级楼梯，如梦初醒般僵在原地，迟疑问道：“小胡少爷在不在家？”

佣人似听了出奇问话，疑惑答道，从来没见这位少爷来过的。

刘青松死死咬着唇，长久恍神过后，低低叹了一口气。

待他将林炜翔接回家，那人已经烧得迷迷糊糊，快要认不得人。请了医生来看，大夫将刘青松小心翼翼请到房外，压低声音同他说，林少爷生得是痨病，好一时，坏一世。

刘青松怔怔地听了，眼眶里空洞洞的，风花雪月晴晴雨雨，颜色一下子就没有了，见什么都是黑，脑海里全是白。

半晌他问，还有多久。医生说，不好说，这个病要传人，刘少也得当心些。

刘青松走进房间，坐在林炜翔床沿，木然许久，才去拉林炜翔的手。

林炜翔醒了，挣扎着要坐起身，他瘦了许多，高热红晕垂在颧骨，而眼神却很清亮。他回握刘青松的手，似在撒娇，“你把我的灯笼还我。”

刘青松眼睛一酸，捏了捏他的掌心，仍是烫得不得了。

他细声哄道：“你就……病好了再玩，行不。”

林炜翔的声音软软的，像在埋怨他，“我问你要灯笼，你说没有了，但我也走不了了……”

“我的心在里头啊，刘青松。”

他确是烧糊涂了，懵懵懂懂地看着他，像个心碎的小孩子。

刘青松匆忙侧过脸，却也来不及，眼泪倒流到从前那只灯笼的心里去。薄纸受了潮，轻轻碰一碰，好似就要破了。

每日都请医生来瞧，吃药、打针，也不见太好。林炜翔时烧时不烧的，不过终于能认人，也能说上几句话。

林炜翔要刘青松出去，“你不怕传人？”

刘青松偏要坐下来，“什么病都要传人。”

“是，疯病也要传人。”林炜翔说，“所以我也同你一道疯了。”

他扭头躲开刘青松喂的橘子水，说不要喝，只是委屈道，“你比我长命，往后可以再找一个小的。”

刘青松被他气笑了，斥道：“就不要说这种话了。我不怕你死，你死了，难道我还过不了吗。”

林炜翔垂下眼睫，忽尔抬起头，是认真却落寞的神色，“我也不怕死。”

“那你怕什么？”他问刘青松，“就……房间里总是有灯啊，我在不在，对你都一样的。”

“杂种。”刘青松骂道，“有狗和没狗，怎么会一样呢。”

林炜翔被噎住了，也回道：“去你妈的，你不能找别人。”

刘青松说：“我、我不找。”

彼此的两只手紧紧拉着，目光勾在对方身上，似不够看、再不看，霎时间眼前人便要消失了一般的难舍难分。忽尔相视一笑，多少心绪流转，幸福的、迷茫的、凄清的。

刘青松俯身下来，隔了毯子，将脸颊贴在林炜翔胸腔前。湿漉漉的毯子绒毛扎着他的眼下肌肤，觉得痒，却不愿松手去拭。

高姓友人来探林炜翔的病，初结识时，他还在郊外乡村教书，如今已经写起了电影本子。年轻人不忌讳痨病，兴冲冲走到房里头要同翔哥说话，刘青松嘱咐佣人煎药，走开了。回来时见高天亮笑吟吟地打量他，便问，聊的什么呢王八，这样高兴。

高天亮打趣他，“还说什么呢，好好过日子吧刘少。我才二十岁，都找我托孤，像话吗。你们真是好笑的，都是自由恋爱的人。”

刘青松抿了抿唇，露出一个惘然的笑，“从前的确是恋爱，所以今天才会不自由。”

痛苦的不自由，快乐的不自由，幸福也未必见得是自由，没有爱才会自由。

那天林炜翔的精神好许多了，破天荒地能吃得进半碗奶酪土豆泥。再过了些时日，竟然全好了，瞧不出什么症状。而一同好起来的，也不仅仅是他的病。

坏下去的只是时世，飞机三天两头的来轰，营生、社团，样样艰难，一塌糊涂。人如蝼蚁，生生死死，世如孤舟，沉沉浮浮。

刘青松自午睡中被闹醒，以为是飞机又来了，正要匆忙下楼去避，林炜翔三步并作两步撞上来，一把搂住了他，箍在怀里紧紧地抱着，连指骨都颤抖。

“封了街，捉了许多人，我以为你，你……”

刘青松僵了一会儿，才明白过来林炜翔在说什么，抬手轻轻抚了抚他的背，“要是我真被捉了，你要怎么办呢。”

林炜翔恍惚地说：“那我去求姊夫。”

刘青松笑了，“要是我被一枪崩了，难道你要同我去死吗。”

“那我，那我……”林炜翔急了，话也说得囫囵。

他只道：“和我去香港吧，刘青松。”

刘青松挣开林炜翔的怀抱，两个人长久而静默地对视着，林炜翔催促他，刘少，你说话呀，说话呀。终于才听见刘青松慢悠悠道：“我没说不好。”

惶惑乱世，中秋夜的灯笼翻来覆去地燃烧心火，许久了，却还没有熬干，翻来覆去地心软，翻来覆去地动情，周而复始地不爱而爱。如果这真是一场不醒梦，只能说是两个人都糊涂。

然而在开往去香港的船上，刘青松和林炜翔的义无反顾，同他们当年从崇江私奔到沪上的心绪是一样的。都是逃亡，尽是漂泊，不孤单是遇见彼此之后的事，苦与乐，都有迂回温柔，宁愿总是两个人折磨的禁锢，也不要一个人孤独的自由。

覆巢之下无完卵，刘青松从来是知道的。飞机轰过浅水湾上空的那天，他忽尔想起当年林炜翔在史少爷家里头骑的那匹小红马，是这样的神气，是这样的可爱。过些天，要是马赛还要开，得同林炜翔去看，不知道香港是否也有跑得很快的小红马。

Fin.


	6. 鹭鸶藤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有感情就会一生一世吗。

林炜翔看报，向来只看画儿和相片，瞥一眼，便抛了。这回翻得久些，上边有他识得的脸——年轻桀骜的眉眼，唇边噙了像是要年轻一辈子、风光一辈子，却也不很在乎般的笑。  
他搁了报，喊道：“刘青松，刘青松。”  
话晾在空中飘飘悠悠的，像一件孤零零干了又潮的旧衣裳，等了许久，也无人来收。  
待撞了墙，才听得一声响。  
刘青松懒懒道：“叫什么。”  
林炜翔将报递过去，示意他看。刘青松在画画，青青蓝蓝地调着色，只是瞧着画纸道：“你说嘛。”  
林炜翔说，喻少又成婚了。  
喻少，称呼正式得很陌生，平日里他们喊的多是喻文波的拗口英文名，何况林炜翔本来就是瞧热闹的心思，只是见了喻文波同梁家少爷那张端方留影，再戏谑也不禁正经起来。  
“早就知道咯。”刘青松淡淡道。  
林炜翔嘿嘿笑了几声，“我以为，以为他和阿宝离婚是要和小明一起。”  
刘青松说：“你同阿宝不是也很亲么，自己问他的。”  
林炜翔讪讪一笑，也轻松随意地回了话，“喻文波要是再离婚，你还能去跟他。”  
刘青松彻底没应声。  
不好笑的玩笑话，许多谣言写在小报里，密密麻麻的字，蚁行一般，盯久了就要爬进眼睛里，钻来游去地刺痛。  
“晚上我不在家吃了。”林炜翔起身。  
又到哪家公馆去，找的是黄少爷还是胡少爷，都有轻松的快乐——而婚姻里的一切都太沉重。虽然林少爷同谁一道都有笑容。和刘青松在一起只是更温吞，像慢火煮水煨鸡蛋，熟了当早餐吃了，第二天一早又煮好了新的，蛋黄干得噎在喉咙吞不下，就着温水也得强忍，为的是把寡淡日子将就下去。  
刘青松说要去看阿宝，林炜翔嗯一声，说，问他好。

王柳羿用不着旁人多来问，自是过得好的，当初同喻文波离婚后，也是他先成的婚——谈不上多少情愿，家里又将他许了位丁先生。  
丁先生早有原配，父母之命媒妁之言，情分却很深，许多感情是渐渐养将出来的，尤其是在患难时。  
每回刘青松去找王柳羿，总少见丁先生。“他在他原先……那边呢。”王柳羿解释过几回，也不很在意，谈笑总有几分惬意，好似乐得自在清闲。  
桌面搁了几帖王柳羿誊的字，刘青松拣来看，尽是甚么素不如浮萍，转动春风移。有张墨痕尚新，笔锋媚若银钩，写的却是一腔热血勤珍重，洒去犹能化碧涛。  
王柳羿同喻文波离婚后，避了许久的客，在沪上又现了声息，已是再婚时成的礼。传言多是喻少先同他提的离婚，而王柳羿人前神色总是淡然，眸中一点孤傲，好似春天一眼望尽，虽无半分落寞，仍旧清冷。阿宝总是这样，甚么事都不稀罕求来的，只要争来的。  
他没有谈起喻文波再婚的事，刘青松也不提，心想，过去的事，都是放下的好。  
倒是说起别的，刘青松实在没想到王柳羿也要沾手社团的事，迟疑了很久才问：“你是真的想好了，要帮他们做事么。”  
王柳羿笑，说阿林的姊夫也是上边的人，阿林是少爷做惯了，你可以来某个差事。  
刘青松推说自己只是做些生意，不懂政界的事，手心已是一阵接一阵地泛冷汗。  
王柳羿没再劝，只是轻声说：“不过都是借势罢了，我要拿我自己的主。”柔声细语里有切齿狠劲，而这话也好似全说给自己听。  
临走时刘青松瞥见王柳羿的日文课本，随手翻一翻，见有新笔迹，道：“你居然，居然还在学这个。”  
王柳羿笑了笑，“我从前的功课都是问你的。”  
等刘青松真要出厅门了，他才慢慢说了句：“Jackey的新爱人我晓得了……很好的人，但有时候想，不如从前你和他成了的好。”  
刘青松轻轻应了声：“认识你俩的时候，我们都快定亲了，还去跟谁呢。”

比起喻文波，刘青松是先认识的王柳羿，早在中学的时候，  
刘青松从东瀛回来，到沪上念中学，在学堂识得林炜翔，第二年王柳羿也从东瀛归国，几个人常在一起玩。创过几个学生气极重的社，做的甚么事都忘却，想来一事未成，空余幻梦，留过几张合影，上书某年某月某日某社同人聚于某园，也都遗失了。  
教会学校，神父作教员，至喜令子弟随堂记诵课文。彼时功课最好是史森明。王柳羿好强，得知史森明多背一段课文，他纵是睡了，也要爬起挑灯多默记两段。  
都是寄宿生，刘青松恰好和林炜翔同寝，自然熟络些。而后又生出了旁的情感，情窦初开，心绪如野草寥落，直待那夜林炜翔支支吾吾问他，以后要不要一起过，漆黑寝舍才悠悠燃起心灯，两个人试试探探地拉着手，咬着唇，脸颊都是红红的。后来更是发烫，因为亲嘴了。  
难舍难分，都觉得往后再找不到更合衬的人。门当户对，都是家里备受宠爱的小少爷，交代几句便当允了，先定亲，中学毕业后再成礼。王柳羿年纪更小些，相思未有寄托，眼见密友成鸳侣，只是笑说做礼那天要请他吃酒，又问，恋爱是甚么滋味，见你们总是笑总是闹，好似天天都快乐。  
刘青松说，两个人当然是开怀才要恋爱，要是没半分乐趣，谁愿一世受困。  
王柳羿笑了，陷入青涩单薄的遐想，关于自己会不会也能遇到一个愿意照顾她一辈子的人。  
林炜翔自课堂好梦醒来，不明所以地胡乱接话，说：“会的会的。”  
反反复复念完一本法文书，王柳羿却在望见喻文波的那一眼里忘记所有文法。家族社交沙龙人影纷繁，喻文波隔了许多眼波同王柳羿笑，走过来亲昵喊他学名，蓝哥，蓝哥。  
悸动过后是患得患失，王柳羿到刘青松寝室来，坐了半晚却不讲话，终于勉强将低落道破：“你们知道么，Jackey同小明是旧相识了，他们是很要好的。”  
刘青松安慰他，“相熟，也未必见得是有意思。”  
王柳羿摇头：“Jackey不懂，小明也不懂——不，小明只是装作不懂。”  
林炜翔被绕得云里雾里，抢白道：“说的什么啊，那你懂不懂的。”  
王柳羿叹息一声，“我现在懂了。”  
第二天午课，神父点了许久王柳羿的名，Baolan，Baolan，没有人应。缺了一周的堂，王柳羿才回来，唇边的笑意浅淡却得意，同他们说，他到军校去探望喻文波——也就是他的未婚夫了。不存在的三角恋爱里，王柳羿得到最终胜利，是他争取来的，因而格外喜悦。  
都说天道酬勤，课文背不熟，就念多几遍，爱一个人爱不到，偏要去爱多几次。苦心人天不负，阿宝还太年少，真以为被爱和学问一般，可以努力与勉强。  
刘青松见王柳羿在外头奔波一遭，白净的脸晒得泛红，半关切半取笑道，这样热的天，也好跑来跑去的。王柳羿只是笑，不提值得，只要愿意。  
喻文波还不足十六岁，只能先定亲。刚好遇上刘青松和林炜翔成礼，他们晕晕乎乎喝了许多酒，作出漫天承诺，诸如毕业了，成婚了，友谊仍要深厚亲密，长长久久。  
王柳羿的酒，被喻文波替了不少。刘青松与喻文波碰杯，对方目光似有幼鹰眼般琥珀色锋芒，他忽尔想起王柳羿说过Jackey有一手好枪法。那样的人，手指扣了扳机，自然有人愿用血肉之躯慷慨往前，子弹贯心，也有痛苦甜蜜。  
阿宝心甘情愿，许多话刘青松没必要说——何况他自己仍是懵懂的，欢天喜地坐在一方红绸布隔开的天地里，大红喜字映红烛，林炜翔的手抚上来，刘青松和他的心都化开了。  
太珍惜，那晚甚至舍不得久睡，天亮了也拉着手。过了这么些年，宝贵到不舍得做的梦早就醒了。喜字陈旧斑驳，后来刘青松布置佣人刷墙，崭新墙面雪白，连同短促的洞房花烛都已不再是喜事。

林炜翔看着墙面发呆，总觉眼前不该是一片簌簌扑落的灰，想来想去，不知道记忆残缺了哪一块。和刘青松的婚书是有，专门到新马路去买的，胡乱写了几个字，永以为好之类的——也不懂，全从书上抄来，两个人各执一份，大概早遗失了，不至于要往墙上贴。  
合影也有，镶进框里板在墙上，像画上去的一扇小窗，爱人们的笑似久逝远景，成了装饰的怀念。终于想起从前这儿贴了对大红双喜，许多回刘青松骑在他身上，林炜翔越过刘青松的白皙肩头去看墙面，自个儿喘得厉害，喜字的血色滴在刘青松耳垂，于是林炜翔也脸红了。  
那张双喜贴了许久，不晓得是几时翻新了墙，林炜翔不大管家事。激情也淡，同刘青松的作息凑不至一处，多荒谬，念书时是做惯室友的人，大概人总会变。分了房后，从前的新房只刘青松一个人睡。  
住到静宜路来，也有五六年了。永以为好，真是个在囚室里讲的玩笑，听起来郑重可怖，仔细想想，还有许多年要熬。花无百日好，要怎样熬。  
有人拧门，林炜翔反应过来自己一直在房里傻坐着，黄昏落了忘记开灯，连忙出声：“我在这。”  
“要死。”刘青松仍被惊到，低低骂了一句。  
两个人的脸倏然染上灯色，显出几分久违温馨，互相看对方，都是陌生样子。  
林炜翔没问他，刘青松自己说：“我在阿宝那儿吃过饭了。”  
接的话极傻气又后语不搭前言，“我、我洗过澡了。”  
例行公事的序章。他们许久没有过，新婚时是一刻都分不开的，起先刘青松怕疼，总觉得是自己遇到杂种了，疼里也有一点甜好的幸福。而后太熟悉所以厌倦，还是得敷衍几回，面上的事得圆过去，不然佣人听了要碎嘴。一般是各自的生辰，或是生意遭了什么不好的消息，多少是识于微时同甘共苦的慰藉，平淡相处硬生生过成了纪念，应该是好笑的。  
刘青松楞了一会儿，还是走过去拉开衣柜拿睡袍，小声说：“你等我下。”  
林炜翔用洋火点好蜡烛，熄了灯，调了半天无线电，终于听不见只吊着一口气的旧戏，回来时本想下车买束玫瑰花，却没见着卖花人。  
刘青松推门进来，见这阵势笑了，“你干嘛啊。”  
“就干嘛。”林炜翔说。  
刘青松在林炜翔身侧坐下，不多时两人亲吻拥抱——循规蹈矩、按部就班，都铆足了劲，有着非得将这事做好做成不可的势头，要用残余的旧情去逆流逝岁月的天。  
“别弄了，算了。”刘青松咬着唇，满额薄汗，好似再无法忍耐痛与烦，用力往外拽开林炜翔的手。  
林炜翔不甘心，仍要去试。  
刘青松骂人了，“我让你他妈别弄了，弄你爹呢。”  
林炜翔探身过去继续亲他，待刘青松的气息又有了稍剧烈些的起伏，再一探，却愈发涩手。林少爷是知情识趣的体贴人，定不会强来，当即停了动作，委屈道：“太干了，弄不成。”  
刘青松翻身过去抱怨道：“是你弄不好。”  
血还热着，硬挺得难受，败兴难免沮丧，听了这话，林炜翔有些恼了，甚至要想刘青松从前是不是忍了痛，故意作出风情样子来，好让自己快些缴械结束。林少爷从来不蠢，只是懒得道破。  
他回嘴道：“现在又说我弄不好，从前天天下不来床的时候怎么又不叫了。”  
“但你就是弄不对啊。”  
气急的血全往太阳穴冲，林炜翔道：“这种事不就是想不想吗，哪里有什么对不对。你都他妈已经不想了，连这都要怪、怪我做不对吗。”  
太累了。我同你这样天长地久地拉扯过，已经够他妈累了。你不知道，每天都非得把每一件事都做对是很辛苦的，何况我真的不知道是哪里做得不好啊，现在想要一点轻松的快乐都不可以了吗。  
平日里笨嘴笨舌的人，居然还要把话往下说：“总会有一个什么人，和他在一起，你可以根本不管做事情是对是错，是好是坏，只要开开心心就好了。”  
林炜翔的手还搭在刘青松身上，明显感到刘青松浑身一僵。  
沉默很久，才听见刘青松很轻、很慢地回道：“所以那个人，现在是小胡了吗。”  
林炜翔没多想，只说：“所以，今晚小高家里的饭，好吃吗。”  
话音落后，很迟地才传来铮的一声，好似有什么水晶似的物什永久破碎了，一时间，两个人的心头都缠绕上丝丝缕缕的钝痛。无辜情人来来去去，撞不破一对爱人之间层层叠叠的无声墙。  
做了这些年同学，结婚后又过了许多时日，林炜翔知道刘青松的性情，声音大不讲理，即便在外头真姘了人，也要同他辩、同他争——只盼刘青松真同他闹上一回，哪怕是打一架，便能明晓刘青松也是在乎的。  
而刘青松只是茫然道：“但就是……很疼啊，怎么会、会是我的问题。”  
话音愈发委屈，连尾调都似撒娇。他不是故意的。  
林炜翔当下有些难过，自己好似让喜欢的人伤心了。但也有厌烦，不可避免地，感到厌倦。和心疼是不矛盾的。他不是不愿意安慰人，只是很疲惫，好似滴米未进被迫走远路，从黎明到黄昏，精疲力尽时回头看，发现早已回不去。婚姻牢笼太狭小，各自都窒息得面目全非，不再可爱了。  
他们也快乐过的，也曾不知天高地厚不问天长地久地令彼此真切快乐过。早上林炜翔赖床，又应承了刘青松要去赴友人的宴，刘青松喊他起来，又拽不动，就把林炜翔整个人往床下推，脚都离了床，人还贪睡着。待跌下床，林炜翔又睡眼惺忪爬到床上去，同刘青松半真半假地扭打。打到床下，追逐到窗边，帘子掀起来现了一点儿光，两个人长久相拥，无声中有轻快愉悦。  
“嗳，刘青松，你说，你还喜欢我吗。”  
林炜翔问，却没听见刘青松的回答。  
同床异梦。林炜翔忽尔想起，刘青松今天去看过阿宝，也不知道阿宝怎样了，本要问几句，只是同刘青松又吵了架，不好再提。各自入睡，在死寂一般的梦里喘上一口气。

念中学的时候，林炜翔和王柳羿是很要好的，少年情谊难能可贵。他们都不是沪上人，离家在外念书，钱银不愁，年纪轻，总有孤单的时候。中秋夜一块儿点灯，围着石桌子掰柚子吃，几瓣柚子争来抢去的，仰头看天边很圆的月亮。天色澄碧，没有云，因为没有多余的心事。  
后来和刘青松定了亲，和王柳羿也没有避嫌，他总是他们的阿宝，无所谓的。何况后来王柳羿也同喻文波定了终身。林炜翔原先和喻文波便是认识的，彼此的父辈有些交情，他见过喻文波的枪法，而他自己也是摸过枪的人，两个人颇能聊到一处。喻文波岁数小，开起玩笑没轻没重的，林炜翔由得他。  
我们几个要是总能这样长长久久地过，也是很好的事。互相饮喜酒时，四个人大概都这样想。  
是王柳羿和喻文波成婚数年后的事了，有回喻家设宴，林炜翔同刘青松都来了。没见着喻文波，场面都是王柳羿在张罗。神色也就那样，不见得太热烈，也不是不欢喜，只是很平静，像秋天莲池一潭深水，花都谢了，枯枝七零八落，风吹过池面也无波澜。  
彼时林炜翔同刘青松的感情已经淡了好些，两个人散开去谈各自的生意。林炜翔从房里出来，在院子里七拐八拐地了迷了路，听见王柳羿的声音，原来是在捉猫。  
猫钻到游廊深处的厢房去了，林炜翔也帮忙捉。他从小就喜欢猫，从前和刘青松也养过一只蓝眼睛的小灰猫，总喜欢在他身边蹭来蹭去的。后来不小心让猫跑丢了，用了许多法子也寻不回，林炜翔哭了，回头看刘青松也在抹眼泪。他们商量好，往后再不会在自家养猫了，见一回，便总要想起从前的伤心，失去心头爱的滋味，尝一回也够受。  
“出来嘛，出来嘛小狗。”猫藏到书架底下去，林炜翔半蹲着逗她出来，王柳羿在前头伸手去够，想要把猫抱出来。  
书卷瓷器刺啦一阵乱响，猫蹿出来，嗖地又爬到架子顶上去。  
林炜翔和王柳羿连忙起身，势头太急，王柳羿一时没站稳，往林炜翔身上倒。下意识间，林炜翔抱住了他。  
王柳羿侧眸看他，眼波楚楚。林炜翔心下一荡——那瞬间，忽尔觉得阿宝可怜。蜚蜚流言自耳畔淌过，关于喻文波原先爱的人不是他。得不到最初的爱，人就可怜了么，没有这个道理，不过是一点脆弱的幻梦罢了。只是常年沐浴在爱里的人，譬如林少爷，总有泛滥同情心。  
阿宝此刻于他，也成了猫一般的人了。揉过香波后的猫，总是香得迷人可爱……而刘青松的身影，此时又到了林炜翔眼前来。刘青松身上总有一点药的气息，他春末时爱发疹子，会扑一点药粉，林炜翔喜欢凑到他颈窝去嗅，莫名觉得安心。  
刘青松的眼神总是倔，好似同他成婚就是害了他。从前刘青松不是这样的，也乖巧过、柔顺过。林炜翔喜欢他，不是因为刘青松待他柔顺，是两个人在一起做什么都开心。而现在这样痛苦，为什么不分开。勇气很少，决断太难，岁月蹉跎，爱意是日复一日的消磨。  
林炜翔醒了，道理全涌上心头。阿宝是他的朋友，阿宝的爱人是他的朋友，阿宝是他爱人的朋友。  
咪。猫蓦地叫了一声，调子拖得尖长，有几分凄寂的黯然。林炜翔松开手，两个人没事似地分开，王柳羿将猫抱在怀里，推门往外走，林炜翔跟出去，一时间步子却都停驻了。  
刘青松静默地站在游廊的另一头，很漂亮的脸，唇角却没有半点笑。  
这样深厚的情分，解释显得刻意了。王柳羿轻描淡写道：“阿林帮我找猫。”  
刘青松没说什么。三个人同行一段，过了小院便往东西分，林炜翔和刘青松依旧回到宾客齐聚的前厅。  
林炜翔笑呵呵地感慨道：“猫真可爱。”  
刘青松的话说得冷硬，“我知道。是我先养猫的。”  
林炜翔愣头愣脑地同他争，“什么啊，是我先要养的。”  
那天有记者来，做的甚么商界要人的花边栏，同刘青松聊了几句。过些时日发刊了，林炜翔随手胡翻，问及最想同哪位贵少合作，刘青松答了是喻文波——喻少模样生得好，人又有魄力。林少爷眼神扫过，停顿一瞬，这一页就翻过去。  
最后一次见王柳羿同喻文波并肩，是不久后的拍卖会。筹谋许久的买卖被林家竞得，纵是交好，喻家自然失落。道别时，林炜翔与刘青松分别和王柳羿与喻文波简单一抱，以为总有下次往来。再听到消息，已是喻文波只身离家，执意同王柳羿离婚了。

人影绰绰，喻文波端了香槟酒来，走过刘青松身后，忽尔贴近了，以极难觉察的动静，一笔一划往刘青松手心写字。  
明知他是在对暗号要传递接头的消息，刘青松仍旧尴尬，一动不动地立在原地。  
喻文波做起社团来，抛头露面组人来开会上街，派传单喊口号，借了从前执惯枪的手势，豁出去就不怕死。相比之下，刘青松显然是社团里的暗牌。  
阿宝已经投靠了另一边。这个消息不知道喻文波是否清楚，刘青松正在心底斟酌着是否要点破——喻文波的指尖戳进自己掌心，长久没有动静。话写了一半，却再无下文。  
刘青松抬头，见王柳羿同自家的几个兄弟走过，丁先生也在。  
王家如今起了势，已是无上风光，与喻家难分伯仲。相比之下，林家显得式微了。  
“蓝哥。”刘青松听得喻文波喊。  
王柳羿径自走过去，爱怨难分的年月也一道淌过，未曾遗落半分留情眼波。  
而林炜翔站在不远处，小胡少爷笑盈盈拉了他腕子说话。林炜翔微微低了一点头在笑，柔情万种。小胡少爷和他说甚么，他又会同小胡少爷说甚么——今晚到你那边睡，还是同你在一起开心，散席了一块儿坐汽车走罢，嗳，实话说，我同刘青松早没了感情。只是小时候的糊涂，又不好离婚，你知道的，生意上的事。  
兴许是这些话，若是调笑，还会更露骨。  
王柳羿凝住背影，似要回头，笑意却是抛给刘青松的，林炜翔向这边挥了挥手，像在同刘青松身后的喻文波打招呼。  
全乱套。兵荒马乱还没到沪上来，错综复杂的洪流一涌而上，冲散流离失所的四个人。  
梁家少爷过来了，要喻文波去同自家的兄弟说话。林炜翔撤了小胡少爷的手，快步走来，扣紧了刘青松的——喻文波指尖残留在掌心的余温已然消散，刘青松才反应过来，和他的消息还没有互通完。  
刘青松被林炜翔扯着东游西荡，又同喻文波和梁家少爷打了照面。梁少爷和他们闲聊，随口问道：“林少爷和刘少的周年纪念日，大抵是春末罢？我从前吃过你们的酒，依稀有点印象。”  
林炜翔笑道：“这有什么，不是还有一辈子要过。”  
他没有看向刘青松，好似这一辈子的事，左右不过是两个人都愿意。  
刘青松默默听了，抿了一口酒，什么都没说。  
有人喊走林炜翔，刘青松终于脱身，独自走到廊下去，见到王柳羿。  
从前念书的时候，他见王柳羿在外头背课本，总要亲亲热热从后边抱上去，玩笑几句。今时今日，再这般打闹就幼稚了，阿宝已是显赫不过的王公子。  
“小明的新爱人，你见着没有？”王柳羿问。  
刘青松嗯一声。  
王柳羿又道：“Jackey当初同我提离婚，的确讲的是为小明，说小明那个领兵的相好快要不成了。他太明白我，知道这个理由我一定会同意。”  
“小明从小就聪明，清楚要是一辈子不同喻文波好，喻文波就难免一辈子惦记他。”  
“只是无论Jackey再喜欢谁，都比不过他自己……现在我也是了。”  
王柳羿说了许多话，很平常的口吻，似在谈论极轻巧的事。  
对于史森明，刘青松是明白的。从前他相好涉了险，几乎没了半条命，史森明情深意重，出面东奔西走了许多时日，沪上人人皆知。小明同喻文波不是没有感情，而要另觅新欢，也不一定非得是喻文波。犯不着，得了空闲吃个茶，亲热依偎抱一抱，未必真要拿余生赌了要同他长厮守。纵使有过憾事，也是早了断了。不管不顾非要在一起的心思，十来岁时没有，如今更不可能。  
刘青松说：“他和小明差些运气。和你呢，就差一点缘分。”  
王柳羿纠正他：“差好多。”  
又自嘲似地轻笑一声，“以前有点傻，只想贪一点爱。”  
“现在呢？”  
“要全沪上无人不识我王柳羿。”  
不是早实现了么。当年谁不知晓喻王两家几欲倾城的成婚酒会，又有谁不曾听闻喻文波和王柳羿在成礼时的忘情相拥长吻——当然不够，阿宝要争自己的颜面，自己的风光，自己的出头天。  
王柳羿浅笑道：“甚么情，甚么爱，都是假的，虚的，只有能拿捏在手的东西才是真的。你看丁先生，再对原配如何不能忘情，如今还不是要天天来同我过。”  
他抬手摇摇一指，“就像月亮一样，亮或不亮，同我都不相干。”  
“只要沪上风云一日为我所纵，哪怕只一盏孤灯，点了便可当月亮。”  
初春夜风本就沾染寒意，阿宝的话，听得刘青松浑身愈发的凉。  
“松松，咱们这几个人里呀，你最傻。阿林讲甚么，你都信……讲的甚么一辈子，都是鬼话。那些话，从前我也同人说过的。”  
刘青松低声应道：“没所谓的。他就这么一说，我也是随便听听。过不下去了就离，无所谓的。”  
王柳羿侧身过来，看向他眼睛，若有所思道：“倘若从前我没有跟他，你也没有跟他，那我们四个，会不会更幸福一点。”  
“你多心了。”刘青松摇头，“我同喻文波从来没可能。”  
王柳羿笑，“想什么呢，我说的是，要是你和我在一起的话。”  
阿宝抬手去抚刘青松的脸，刘青松僵在原地，想要避，半晌太息一声，还是拥住了他。  
朗月昭昭，天地无声，这个拥抱里有许多安慰与祝福。想起来，刘青松也抱过史森明。而这样的柔情，同爱是不相干的。其中没有怨、没有恨、没有苦涩，只有说不清道不明的怜惜与温柔。  
爱是刀锋，倘若割不破手，划不碎心，不流血也不流泪，又算得了什么爱。说到底，棉花只是棉花。  
很多时候，刘青松会忘了自己还在爱着林炜翔，也想不到往后还有什么理由来怨他、恨他。不爱了不会是原因，不爱了，分开了，自然什么都没有了。  
我们几个之中，是小明最聪明，所以小明最幸福么。小明只是最有底气，他喊喻文波，从来不是什么什么辣舞，而是杰克爱。是爱，口口声声坦坦荡荡的爱——敢宣之于口，是因为自己知道可以永远被爱。  
但人要是真喜欢一个人，又怎会舍得为了求全长久的念念不忘，而在最浓情蜜意时不同他好。  
一旦去爱，唯有患得患失永垂不朽。  
那晚林炜翔同刘青松一道归家，没有上小胡少爷的汽车。上了楼，刘青松径自进房间，合上门。  
林炜翔在外头敲门，刘青松，刘青松，说话温柔得像哄。  
刘青松不应声，心里却想，要是林炜翔拧门进来，他会去抱他的，或许也会亲他，今晚什么事都能成。可能一睁开眼，到了明天，两个人就能像十七岁时一般好。  
等了一会儿，始终没听见人声，待刘青松开门出去，林炜翔已经走了。从前若是他不小心锁了门，林炜翔晚归喊不醒他，便会自个儿乖乖地睡到外头那张美人榻上。  
但现在不会了。  
佣人忘了关二楼小厅的窗，风灌进来，帘子被撑得鼓鼓的，好似藏了个什么人在背后，又像看不见摸不着的许多情分。都吹散了。  
刘青松自己走过去合窗子，外边是沉寂的黑，没有月亮，唯有房内一盏孤灯，亮在很远的地方。  
在婚姻里头过日子，没办法不去介怀对与错。蜜运时的确无需在意，因为仍有许多爱供蹉跎。时至今日，两个人都必须用尽全力说服自己，只有往前走的每一步都是对，才能证明这份爱一开始就没有错——而不是像穿衣服扣错纽子一般，直到全盘皆输，才要来悔不当初。

佣人过来，小心翼翼地同刘青松说，林少爷今晚要陪小胡少爷打牌，不回家用饭了。  
“把他饭倒了。”刘青松正在读报，头也不抬。  
白纸黑字分明，反复读了许多回，刘青松的目光仍胶在报上，移不开。他的手一直在抖，再强捺心神，仍是惶遽不已。  
方才他见过明凯，两人都心焦。  
当时明凯不可置信道，阿宝是疯了，喻少同他那么久的情分……往后行事，我们都得小心些。  
他又说，喻家要去救人，只是要看阿宝脸色。阿宝大概是肯放的，毕竟也这么些年了。  
刘青松只是苦笑。阿宝当然会看顾Jackey一辈子，但王柳羿未必。  
如今沪上大概无人不识杀伐果断忘情断爱的王公子了，阿宝是否会因此快乐一点。  
想起从前在夜里，四个人一起去江边打秋千。暗江横卧，远处散灯连星，他们轮流在秋千上荡来荡去，快意如风，不可一世地骄傲着，相爱着。  
很多时候是林炜翔给刘青松推秋千，又换了王柳羿过来，再到喻文波也推了几把。后来刘青松很少再回头看，只是踩着风拼命要往江面飞，飞得很高很高。忍不住去想，要是在至高处刹那间松手了，人是不是就真能往月亮飞。遥望沪上霓虹，瑰丽无双，万家灯火全为你亮。星光撩人，衣裳再薄岁月长，也不觉路远夜冷。  
谈恋爱的时候，刘青松和林炜翔爬上过房顶晒月光。一轮圆月，美好是因为遥远。林炜翔说，你想要吗，但我摘不下来呀，要不我们一起过去。刘青松笑话他的傻，怎么去。林炜翔牵起他的手，说，飞过去。  
我们飞起来咯。那些年的欢声笑语，念念不忘的惋惜，九死未悔的奔赴，孤注一掷的恋梦。秋千缓缓停息的一瞬，江潮无声，偎依人影终究轻薄，一下子全走散了。  
刘青松忽尔回想起来，喻文波出事那天，他本来也是要过去的。  
“这么热的天，到外头跑什么。”到了约好的钟点，刘青松刚要出门，林炜翔却不知怎地要管起他的事。  
刘青松又气又急，“我真有事儿。”  
“你今天哪里都不要去。”林炜翔伸手一拦，拖了椅子过来，在房门前堵着。  
刘青松咬牙道：“我偏要去。”  
林炜翔只一双黑幽幽的眸子望着他，千言万语被冗长静默吞噬了。许久才轻声道：“我想要过，你不想要过，也没办法。”  
刘青松闻言一怔，整个人如石像一般，不知道心血要往哪里流才能活。  
他叹气，缓缓在梳发上坐下，屈服了一般无奈道：“谁说不过了。”  
相对无言。他们被困在这里已经好些年了，萧索的，璀璨的，回不去的，已拥有的，不可追的，都是最好最好的时间。这份爱，这段情，也只困在这房间里，世上的人都往至热闹宽阔的地方去，唯独他们，反反复复地被束缚，被耽误。  
霎时，刘青松手腕一颤，小报轻飘飘地落在地上。

林炜翔拣起小报，同小胡少爷半是埋怨道，你打牌架势真大。随手翻了翻，转瞬坐正歪歪斜斜的身姿，凝住视线。  
差点要怀疑自己不识字，但报上写得这般清楚，哪里会错。  
那天林炜翔出去办事，离王家不远，便上门坐了坐。  
王柳羿正在将池里的鱼钓着玩，撒了饵，便等着鱼上钩。见他来了，也没怎么招呼，只是陪着说了会儿话。  
“你说，要是我明天约Jackey去看电影，他会来吗？”王柳羿笑吟吟地问林炜翔。  
“啊？”林炜翔没头没尾地接了句，“刘青松明天好像也说要去看电影。”  
王柳羿仍是笑，“天气热，别让松松在外头跑了。”  
待久了也无多大意思，林炜翔便告辞要走。步子太快踢到空旷地面一个火盆，里头余烬一震，扬起细碎暗淡的灰，呛到人的眼睛里。  
林炜翔当即哎哟一声，抱怨道，阿宝你这什么玩意儿啊。王柳羿反问，从前你和刘青松写过信没有？  
“啊？”林炜翔不懂他的意思，只是答，“我们从来没有那种东西。”王柳羿点点头，“也是，你们没有分开过的。”  
思绪悠悠回转，耳畔是小胡少爷在催促：“林少爷，出牌呀。”  
林炜翔怔怔地搁了牌，忽尔起身道：“我要回家了。”  
家里兴许没有留林少爷的饭，但饿肚子也没关系，大抵总有人在等着他的。

Fin.


	7. 子夜歌

林炜翔的吻骤然烫在锁骨，刘青松的眼睫猛地一颤——还是阖下来，很漠然的神色，而眼梢薄红又泛了情动的炽热。  
穴里湿且热，林炜翔只觉刘青松吸吮得他太实，嫩肉裹紧性器，每下撞击都狠烈。他撑满了他，心里却空得发虚。挪开一条腿支在地面，箍着刘青松的腰往里头弄，明明着了力，还像踩在一坨云。  
刘青松被他肏得摇摇晃晃，新式的床，不见得太响。喘息是有的，被无线电压过了，讲的是董卓大闹凤仪亭。声音恰好暗下去，呻吟跃出刘青松唇齿，林炜翔以舌尖舐过，两个人的呓语融作一处，似咽下了火，五脏六腑都化了。  
林炜翔腹间被刘青松性器前端的水蹭得黏糊糊的，听得他气息急促，浑身抖得厉害，知道是快了，每一下顶送，都似要从穴里溅出水来。  
指尖掐着彼此的指骨，各自都在用力，只那么几十回进出的事儿，忽尔听得有人敲门。  
史少爷在外头说：“松松，我今晚到狗爷那儿去。”  
林炜翔将手指抵在刘青松齿间令他咬着，狠命抽动，身下人既喊不出声，又应不了话。  
史少爷又道：“夜里不必留门了。”  
刘青松的手自林炜翔颈间滑落，林炜翔以为他要去应门，连连尽力捣了三两下，自己泄到里头去。触及小腹一阵微凉，原来刘青松方才已经好了。  
待性器抽出来时，刘青松下边还淌了好些水，全蹭在林炜翔腿间。  
再没听见史少爷的声音，大概早就下楼去。好似无论刘青松应答与否，他总是要走的。  
刘青松起身系睡袍，动静乒乒乓乓，像是方才快活够了，又来同自己或是情人置气。床头柜上的烟枪沉沉坠地，似撞钟一般响。  
前几回过来时，林炜翔早想问了，自觉无甚立场，又怕听见想要避的答案。鸦片烟他是从来不沾的，也不愿刘青松去碰。  
终于忍不住，“这玩意儿，你也抽么。”  
刘青松嗤地笑了声，“我才不。”  
“狗爷的。领兵这么些年落了许多伤病，疼得厉害，又不信洋医生。”刘青松看穿了林炜翔的疑惑。  
林炜翔不再问了。深究太荒唐，譬如他在史公馆里偷史森明的人，而史森明又在外边做别人的情人。  
刘青松说，“我这儿不做晚饭的。”  
显然是送客的意思。  
林炜翔穿戴好了，起身道：“小胡应该备过了。”  
开了腔才觉得失言，在刘青松面前提起自己家里的人，总不是滋味。  
刘青松嗯一声，倒不很在意，在床上恹恹地翻过身去，似是很困倦了，“我睡会儿，你出去时替我把门掩上。”  
林炜翔走了几步，又迟疑回头：“那下回……”  
“烦不烦。”刘青松沉声道，“得空了，我再拨电话给你。”  
荒唐早该结束，苟延残喘，周全的是两个人相互折磨又沉溺其中的一而再再而三。  
要是分别后再未重逢就好了，也不至于这般无望地彼此蹉跎。

那天是胡建鑫非要同他去看电影。西洋片子，银幕里有一片海与许多船，林炜翔很快睡着了，朦朦胧胧地听得小胡细声惊呼连连，和汽船鸣笛声叠在一起。  
没甚么意思。林炜翔一贯怕到渡口去，从前他坐过一回很伤心的船，舱里的夜极黑，似连天囚笼坠下来落了锁，无处可逃，浪又急，船颠簸得厉害，自己病得昏昏沉沉，梦里拼了命想要回到启程的渡口去，怎样也靠不到岸。再不愿回想。  
睡醒时戏也散，林炜翔跟着人群往外走，视线落在后排一张脸，霎时移不开脚步。  
对方也望向他。灯影暗淡，映得那张年轻秀气的脸也惨白，眸中波光流转，讶然几经沉浮，蓦地现出几分凄惘。  
“翔哥？”对方身侧的人先同林炜翔笑了笑，待行人往外涌尽了，才走过来，亲切和气地同他握手。  
这样巧，刘青松也同史森明来看电影。  
很多年没见过的人，以为这辈子再不会见。针似的扎进眼睛里，心底一阵骤痛袭来，如梦初醒，忽忽若失。光阴历历走马灯，恍觉从未分离，然而山水迢迢相隔，暮暮朝朝遗落，早回不去了。  
林炜翔眼眶发胀，张了张嘴，又像是哑了，待到勉力开口，声音已颤得似旁人的。  
“回来了？”他只同史森明说。  
他们从前是中学同学，情分很深远。听说史森明和刘青松成婚后一直在金陵，不晓得是几时搬回沪上。  
刘青松的眼神往远处飘，空洞且茫然，宛如一樽漂亮的瓷娃娃木然衬在史森明身边，不会说也不懂笑。  
林炜翔想要多看他几眼，又不愿这般露骨，唯有东拉西扯，“史少爷返沪，也不请我吃酒。”  
胡建鑫悠悠踱近了，笑眯眯地打量他们几个人，像是才看罢了戏仍嫌不过瘾，再来一场方是好。  
“这是小胡。”林炜翔连忙介绍道，“是我的……”  
忽尔觉得难过，于是没将话说完。  
两个人结婚好些年了。小胡少爷同样是大户人家的公子，性情很温柔，处事也大方，向旧友引荐当然不失面子。林炜翔对他挑不出一处错——而他有过海誓山盟许终身的人，那人一开始并不是胡建鑫。  
史森明自然接过话来，笑眼看向刘青松，“知道。小胡少爷，我们早听说了。”

佣人喊林少爷接电话。喂喂喂，哈喽，说话嘛，林炜翔一连问了几遍，总不见人应，只道是拨错号码，正要将电话扣了，才听得那头幽幽浮起一句——  
“是我。”  
声音轻得近乎惘然，似在时刻犹疑这个电话是否该拨。像瞥见故人不慎露了旧伤，一只手伸出去，内心天人交战，仍不晓得要不要去抚。毕竟是过时的人和事了。鸿毛一般的雪花落下来，消融在早干涸的流血患处，也还是会痛。  
怕痛，沉重叹息听起来就轻。  
对方没有说自己是谁，林炜翔已经知道了。  
他难以置信是刘青松给他拨电话。一时间，万语千言都忘了，不重要了，好似从来无话可说。该说的，在从前的沉默辜负里都消磨殆尽，爱逝去后，连怨也无从提起。  
“喔，有事吗。”  
刘青松只是报了史公馆的地址，邀他到家里来坐。语气很平常，像待平日里应酬惯的生意来往，半分暧昧意思也没有。  
原来是替史森明出面张罗。  
扣电话前，刘青松又特地说，你一个人过来就可以了。  
史公馆竟也在静宜路，林公馆的另一头。很近的路，用不着小汽车，待到真要走，踩在深深浅浅的日暮里，又觉得远了，仿佛再艰难跋涉也到不了头。  
约好去拜访的日子，史公馆的两位少爷都不在家，只留佣人招待他，林炜翔自个人讪讪地坐了。环视周遭布置，忽尔想起年少时和刘青松谈论过彼此喜欢的装潢，他从前的恋人性情很活泼，眉飞色舞地说，客室里必须得有画儿，还是我自己画的。梦一样远的事。  
如今瞥见壁上真挂了一幅水墨凤凰图，儿戏的幻梦，刘青松同旁人实现了。林炜翔只记得刘青松到东瀛学的是西洋画，甚至不知道那人还会画花鸟。  
在别人的梦里伤自己的旧情，尴尬不过局外人。林炜翔想，要是主人家记错了日子，自己还是先告辞的好。  
刚要起身，便见佣人匆匆去应门，刘青松大步流星进来。  
刘少今天穿了一身很精致的洋服，进门便随手除下外套，边走边扯开领带，瞥了林炜翔一眼，淡淡弯起唇角，很是随意地倚着梳发靠坐下来，任由领带松松垮垮地系在半敞衬衣领口。  
“谈了点儿事。”算是解释迟到的原因。  
林炜翔问：“小明呢。”  
刘青松似听了很好笑的话，“谁同你说他在家的。”  
“那你怎么……”  
声音忽尔低下去，“我不能喊你来么。”  
林炜翔犹豫着，不知道要怎样答，佣人过来给刘青松奉茶，特意提到是温水冲的蜜。  
于是他问：“你不是不喜欢喝热水。”  
刘青松说：“从前是从前。医生交代过，就知道要多注意了。”  
林炜翔喔一声，又陷入漫长沉默。  
他不懂刘青松，更不明白自己，何苦这样巴巴地上门来受这样的罪与刑。  
“你从前有件东西落我这儿了。”刘青松搁了杯子往楼上走，“今天刚好把它拿回去。”  
上了几级台阶，又回头问：“你不来么。”  
林炜翔很纳闷，想不起到底落了甚么物事。念书时的课本么——谁还稀罕那玩意儿，还是甚么定情信物之类的，也不记得有过。要是真有，他也不肯要刘青松还。明明白白的心意送出去了，哪里可收回。  
刘青松抵着卧房门，示意林炜翔进去坐。  
林少爷虽然烂漫，而礼数从来周全。步子是迈进去，定不至大大咧咧往人家床上倒，只在小梳发上坐了。  
梳发窄，刘青松也坐下后，便显得挤。这样冷的天，挤得林炜翔浑身发烫。  
林炜翔口干舌燥，偏偏还得没话找话说，“是甚么样的东西，我、我都……”  
心念一动，抬起眼帘，正对上刘青松的眼眸。  
眼眶红红的。林炜翔想，他是哭了么，凝神细视，又不觉有泪。只是疲倦神态显露脆弱，而单薄的清丽依旧迷人。  
漂亮得像危险的蛊，令人莫名惊慌，若不能长相厮守，不如他朝相忘。蹉跎多一日，便多一寸沉溺，多一分耽误。  
刘青松的领带潦草系在领口，底下露出白皙肌肤，能瞥见一小截锁骨，像很洁净锋利的雪段，掌心捂上去是否会消融，抑或是要被硌出血来，红红白白地晃眼睛。  
喉结上下滚动数回，林炜翔脱口而出，“你这个人，是不是在勾引我啊？”  
又不是傻子。真情假意，他也曾流连过风月场，明知全凭本能。  
刘青松很慢很慢地露出一个惘然的笑，“如果我说是呢。”  
他的笑意这样懵懂，而眼神又是如此天真。整个人似憔悴成了一页薄纸，却含了执拗的硬净，可采撷，却终不愿受折曲。  
林炜翔的心跳得极快，好似下一瞬就要自喉头跃出，只愿落地后化作一只小猫，睡在刘青松膝头，以舌尖舐他的手心。  
他俯身过去，开腔时喉头隐隐有血腥气——话太烫，烧得疼，“我、我想起来了，你欠我的……”  
林炜翔拧起刘青松的下颌，吻上了他的唇。  
“现在都还回来。”  
话在纵情吮吻里断断续续，怎样讲，也说不完。  
刘青松轻声道：“是你欠我。”  
“什么？”林炜翔只顾去解刘青松的领带，他从不知一件衬衣的扣子可以这样多。  
刘青松不说话了，他的舌尖柔柔蹭过林炜翔的睫毛，酥酥麻麻。  
直到林炜翔的指尖重新触及刘青松细腻柔软的肌肤、小巧的乳与细窄的腰，才知道人可以这样活。从前，从前就似死了一般，分离那日就在心间立了碑，潦草心事匆匆掩埋，以为都忘了、都放了、再执着的念想全断了，而天意弄人再遇见，痴妄执念依旧汹涌。似下江游泳溺了水，扑腾许久也喘不上一口气，直到快要殒命，猛然发现自己还要往幸福的去处好好地活。  
他咬他锁骨，微微使了劲，印记也好，伤疤也罢，他都要留给他。  
刘青松掰开林炜翔的手，说，“小明会看见。”  
横雷骤响，惊醒了林炜翔。早不是从前念书时夜夜同寝的恣意时光，他和刘青松都已各自成婚，如今是在偷情。遗落的、错过的，向运命要不回，便只能偷，忍受背德煎熬的苦。  
林炜翔忽尔委屈了，说过要好一辈子，同甘共苦一辈子的人，最后居然随意地将一生一世允了旁人。还非得是史森明，偏要是他们的亲密旧友，似一只日夜咔嚓作响的贴身怀表，时刻敲打提醒，关于余生所爱非所得。  
难平意都在吻里，刘青松快要喘不过气。  
衣物早就解全了，窸窸窣窣滑下来铺了一地。林炜翔分开刘青松双腿，先用手去探，明明那人气息起伏已很急促，脸颊也微微泛了薄红，却还是涩得拓不开。  
他记得从前刘青松下边是很湿的，不过亲得久些，水便要流出来沁在裤面，浅浅印出一摊水痕。为此，刘青松还很是难为情。兴许当时是年纪小，沉溺情事难自拔，爱的痛与乐都要更深刻。  
“你这儿有没有……”林炜翔问。  
刘青松咬了牙，摇摇头。  
林炜翔自己也是同男子结亲，知道那件物事是家里常备的。是刘青松家里今天碰巧没有，还是从来没有。他同史森明莫非未曾交欢过，怎么可能，成婚这些年，敷衍几回总应有的。  
“就这么来吧。”刘青松说。  
林炜翔的性器抵着刘青松的穴口磨，在他耳畔很轻很柔地唤着松松。林少爷的声音本来便绵柔，无论说的甚么话，都像是含了许许多多的爱与情，不过是随意听一听，心也要化。  
好容易插弄着挤进了前端，便愈发艰涩难肏了。刘青松浑身抖个不停，林炜翔的掌心抚上他眼睛，握了一手的泪。  
林炜翔连忙抽出来，将人紧紧搂在怀里，直到彼此骨血消融于一处。  
叹一口气，许久才说：“算了。”  
情事作罢，爱也算了，反正时到今日，早已一无所有。  
刘青松紧咬着的唇此刻终于松开，目光倔得似不认输的兽，“我偏不要算了。”  
他捉过林炜翔的手往自己的阳具上握，掌心也随即包裹住了林炜翔的性器，开始上上下下地套弄起来。  
林炜翔确实还硬得厉害，却也不想勉强，无奈道：“不是，这也不能强来啊。”  
刘青松的语调是很柔和的，眼波也像水一般，而讲的话却犟得这样硬，“如果我就想要呢。”  
分开这样久，他仍是懂他的，进退轻重都合宜，知道如何能令他快乐。林炜翔的阳具冲撞在刘青松指间，刘青松的气息也因他掌心的炽热而起伏，水流下来，各自的手滑得快要握不住。  
林炜翔看见刘青松眼眸波光粼粼，眼尾泛了极浅淡的红，而那人的穴口此时才稍稍张开了些，涌出一层薄薄的水来。  
他当然想要顶进去，只要一想到刘青松会用极窄的穴来夹他、绞他，让他抽也抽不出来，浑身上下的血就似熠耀在海平面的火，沉船折戟永无归途也心甘情愿。  
而他唯独怕他疼。  
林炜翔腾出另一只手来，叠在刘青松的手上捋动，膝骨沿着刘青松的腰一路上移——刘青松再也握不住他，指尖转而要抚他的脸，只一瞬，手便僵住了，不过轻轻搭在他肩头。  
刘青松别过脸，眸中山明水静，自有一番目眩神迷的风情，好似两个人陷入如斯缠绵境地，他是全然无辜的。  
林炜翔再忍不住，对着刘青松的侧颜着力套弄了十来下，全溅在刘青松脸上，沿着唇角滑至下颌，滴在梳发绒布面。  
刘青松这才反应过来，要推开早来不及，脸也顾不得擦，只是瞪他，“你真他妈是畜生。”  
林炜翔并拢了几根手指再往刘青松下边探，这回很轻松便滑了进去，肏到刘青松穴里很深的地方，手指一下子就被炽热的里壁吸住了，只好旋着往里头抽送。另一只手握了刘青松的阳具重新开始套弄，黏滑的水流出来，上下都能听见腻腻的声响。  
刘青松泄出来时，林炜翔用唇舌裹住了他。  
手绢在衫袋里，一时半会儿懒得取，他便就势咽下了。  
很淡的腥气，从前也吃过的，比不得眼泪苦。再快乐的泪依旧是苦，不过是因为值得。  
很奇怪，明明他没有实实在在地肏他，可两个人汗津津地抱在一处时，却油然生出一种满足的幸福。仿佛从未失去，就似得到所有。  
林炜翔想要说，我很想你，而出口的只是，“那……就算扯平了嘛。”  
刘青松安静伏在林炜翔胸口，脸还是黏糊糊的，气息起伏悠长。林炜翔以为他睡着了，垂眸去看，幽幽的眼睛还亮着，以为他是要说甚么话，等了许久，却仍旧是漫长的静默。  
最终刘青松说，“小胡，他很适合你。”  
林炜翔没想到刘青松要讲的是这些，至少不该在久违的温馨快慰里忽尔提起胡建鑫。  
那颗热腾腾捧出来的心骤然跌进冰水里，凉透了。林炜翔还没忘记，刘青松才是那个先背信弃诺同旁人结亲的负心人。  
当年他们在沪上念中学时，不过十六七岁，爱恋得没法分开，便私下订了终身。  
各自家里早有相中的人，要按旧式婚姻做他们的主。彼时又时兴自由恋爱，墙头马上遥相顾，一见知君即断肠，年少意气挥霍得天翻地覆，有人哭有人求，还是决定私奔。已有几位社团里的学长在北宁立足，他们也打算先坐船到津沽，再走陆路到北宁。  
刘青松是要继续念大学的，林炜翔则想做些洋货生意。锦绣前程铺开，都以为是天赐良缘与命中注定。  
临行前夜，林炜翔突然生了高热，挣扎要走，却被家里捉住了，将他锁在房里静养。他的烧许久未退，神志恍惚时，总惦记刘青松在等。好容易通过来探病的董少爷传了信过去，约好五天后再启程。  
林家请了洋医生来打针，林少爷很快便安静乖巧地睡着了。梦是极甜美的，温馨的婚礼，相亲的爱人，漫天金色礼花似雨飘落，落地全化作雪，茫茫刺目一片白。  
浪急得似发抖的渔网，一放一收，里边的鱼儿颠来倒去地晃，早就昏了头。林炜翔才睁开眼便吐了，头晕目眩间，惊觉自己在一只汽船上，自浪头不断不断地跌下去。他俯下身再去吐，仿佛连心也要呕出来。  
为什么，去哪里，要回去，嗓子都喊哑了，最后连哭的力气都没有。就这样被林家掳到内地去。  
往后林炜翔再做噩梦，总要梦到那夜汽船破浪的逐水声，似囚犯行走时两脚沉沉拖曳的铁枷锁，漫天幽闭的黑，牢笼无尽头。  
可他想，刘青松在沪上，大抵总是要等着他的。两个人一辈子，都是说好的事。  
林炜翔给刘青松写过许多信，他至厌写字，中文英文法文日文，通通都讨厌，歪歪扭扭写了许久，也不过一两页薄纸。懒起来只画两个小人儿，一个在船这头，一个在船的另一头。天涯是甚么概念，多少有点懂得了。  
却从来没有收到过刘青松的回信。而后战乱四起，沪上宛如孤岛，音讯和交通都隔绝。  
就这样硬生生断了联络。他晓得刘青松一贯热心社团事务，上街去了么，开地下会是否谨慎，甚至不知道刘青松是否还活着。  
终于艰难等到喘息的时机，战争和家庭都是。林炜翔辗转走海路回到沪上，发现刘家早避回崇江去。再去追问，才知道当年刘青松在沪上和史森明登了结婚启事，两个人一同离沪前往金陵——已经是一年多前的事了。  
林炜翔失魂落魄回到内地，最后一封信，要问刘青松到底有什么苦衷，却连刘青松在金陵的地址也没有。薄纸片掐在手心，细细碎碎的一把雪。  
林太太劝他，说是早同他合过和刘少的生辰，若偏要逆了命拧在一块儿，不过是两厢折磨不得善终。  
林炜翔说，我乐意呀。  
林太太笑话他，你自个儿乐意，也要人家也乐意。  
林炜翔一声不响，只是盯着自己的手指甲盖发呆。林太太轻轻拍了一下他的手，嗔道，这样大的孩子了，总想着啃手，都没一块好肉了。  
她又说，总是要成家，犯不着非得是刘家少爷。要真同刘家少爷结了婚，成日打鸡骂狗，像什么话。  
认识胡建鑫，也是家里介绍的，林太太娘家的人。算过了，小胡少爷天生命好，能同林少爷过一辈子和和美美的好日子。  
思念、牵挂、求不得与被舍弃，千万苦楚最终不过一握碎雪，自眸间簌簌落下。那年春天林炜翔重新回到沪上，同小胡少爷一起。  
明明负约的人是刘青松，他怎能如斯波澜不兴地同林炜翔坦然提起小胡。  
林炜翔垂下黑鸦鸦的睫毛，声音变得滞重，调子却仍是软的，似浸过许久的雨，腔调全皱了，“我和小胡……过日子罢了，没甚么适合不适合。”  
刘青松闻言，转瞬挣开了林炜翔的怀抱，话音半是凄楚半是讥讽，“过日子？”  
他别过脸去，再不看林炜翔，以手微微掩面，极疲倦的模样。半晌抬手，朝房门遥遥一指，“你走罢。”  
出公馆时发觉落小雪了。林炜翔冒雪行过长街，看见有卖白糖莲心粥的，便要了两碗，往前走，又买了份檀香榄，都是在沪上念书时惯爱的宵夜。到家后问，少爷呢，佣人答是出去打牌了。他将吃食搁上餐桌，呆坐好一阵，才想起来馋点心的人也从来不是小胡。

尚未推开门，林炜翔就听闻牌声噼里啪啦。小胡少爷从来喜欢热闹，待谁都柔顺和气，由他张罗的宴席，从来是宾主尽欢。林炜翔同生人向来话很少，没甚么可说的，干坐太难堪，能避则避。  
小胡少爷今晚在林公馆里开了好几个场子，先生太太少爷小姐坐满了前厅，许多人来过几回了，于林炜翔而言仍是生面孔。随口胡乱招呼一二，客人同他谈笑，夸他标致，赞他有为。小胡少爷抿唇微笑道，“他呀，快要胖死啦。”  
敷衍得烦了，正要上楼，忽尔听见有人笑道，刘少怎么出的这张？  
愕然抬眼，瞥见刘青松正坐在小胡对桌，单手支颊，意懒情疏地推敲着自己的牌面，懒腔懒调道：“早跟你们说了，我不会打麻雀牌，哎，总不能又是我的问题罢。”  
昏黄灯光下，刘青松的白皙肌肤仍旧映出雪一般的光，似遥远淡漠的月亮。  
是小胡少爷接的话，改问刘少从金陵至沪上是否诸事顺遂，刘青松答得礼貌，手中竹骨牌清脆有声。  
林炜翔不愿再听下去，转身上楼去了书房。  
书房里唯独没有书，柜里胡乱堆放古董字画，桌面搁了笔墨——胡建鑫平日里三日打鱼两天晒网地练字。林炜翔也捉起笔，想要信手写点甚么，少时背过的诗文竟一句也记不得了。正懊恼，一双手柔柔环过他的腰，刘青松的声音蓦然自身后响起，“你胖了么，我觉得还好的。”  
上回会面不欢而散，而此刻刘青松又待他亲昵如初。最初最初，宛如十六七岁的当初。  
林炜翔被吓一跳，埋怨道：“你妈的，走路难道没声音，鬼一样。”  
很快话也同心一道软下去，“场子散了？”  
“没呢。”刘青松说，“有人坐了我的位置。”  
轻描淡写的意有所指，林炜翔一贯懒去深想话里有话的意思，将掌心覆上刘青松手背，轻柔地揉捏着，“是你先不要那位置的。”  
刘青松的语调顿时变得冷硬了，“你甚么意思。”  
手刚要挣开，却被林炜翔扣紧了，旋即回身，将人用力圈在怀里，抱紧了。  
再说下去又是无谓争吵，不如接吻。  
这个吻湿润、轻柔又绵长，气息吞吐间，天长地久都抚然。  
楼下笑语欢声，小胡少爷推了牌，喜滋滋道，我又赢了。  
人声太远心声近。书房门大开，一双幽会的情人肆无忌惮地在主人家里接吻。  
佣人们都在楼下待客，林炜翔抱起刘青松，旁若无人——也确是四下无人，向卧房走。  
刘青松的身材虽然瘦削，男子的骨架撑起来，也不至于太轻。走了几步，林炜翔便放下他，两个人牵着手到房里去。一刹那间林炜翔想过小胡，同他正经登过启事的伴侣就在楼下，而他竟要同旧友的伴侣偷欢。  
林炜翔不是不内疚，只对刘青松感到对不住，因而格外可耻。背叛了婚姻，心底却难以自抑地怜惜情人要无名无分地同自己苟合。明知刘少从来爱面子。  
壁灯莹莹，光芒似泪一般从墙上淌下，漫过他们的一双影子。很细很长的影子，叠起来似一个人的，别后岁月比生世遥远漫长，以为都过去了，经年回首原来爱怨仍在这里。  
林炜翔环紧刘青松的腰，将人推跌至床上去，褪掉裤子，衬衣解了几个扣子，还披着，收拾起来方便。刘青松的衣裳是丝绸的，很滑手，没有骨头的游鱼，像他的皮肤一样，垂坠在手肘弯处，露出半截肩头。  
唇齿一过就现了红印，刘青松没再念甚么小明的事，他没法多讲话，林炜翔在亲他。  
林炜翔的手自刘青松腿间往上抚，去捏他紧致的臀肉，手指自股缝游进去，若有似无蹭过穴口。他的动作很莽很急，而刘青松这回湿得很快，流出来的水黏黏的，很快沾了满手，自指间流下。  
而他还是怕他疼。  
特地腾出一只手去摸边柜里的软膏，手指抹了些，先探进去，小心翼翼地插送了几下。刘青松垂眸瞥见装软膏的白瓷罐，转瞬厌恶地别过头去。很快又变了脸色，因为林炜翔顶进来了。

起先只挤进一小截，极慢地顶送着，力道却不小。林炜翔每往里头撞一下，刘青松便低低地叫一声。  
楼下牌局缠斗正酣，人声笑闹不息。林炜翔连忙去捂刘青松的嘴，“你他妈小声点。”  
刘青松打开他的手，喘息道：“你怕小胡听见么，怕便不要肏我的。”  
只一瞬，林炜翔尽数顶进来。“我甚么都不怕。”  
刘青松咬紧了唇，阖下眼帘。林炜翔去拭他眼角，凉凉的，湿湿的。  
又彻底拥有了他，应该觉得满足，而个中更有辛酸凄凉的况味，杂陈难言。  
他开开合合地着力肏他，进出有势，数十回数百回，溅出的水一波接一波涌出来，顺着腿根淌下，皮肉交贴处黏腻一片。两个人都似疯魔了一般，一刻也不愿歇下，不然又要想起那些不愉快的过去。  
跌宕起伏的呻吟声中，忽尔好似听得有人上楼的动静。一时间，都噤声了，却仍在接连不断地撞送绞纳着。  
坏了。林炜翔反应过来，方才忘了锁房门——而在自己家中将卧房门锁起，也是怪事。  
小胡边走动边喊：“翔哥，翔哥。”  
刘青松嗤笑一声，挺起身子，凑至林炜翔耳畔，含着他耳垂绵且软地说：“你爱人叫你呢，去啊，去应他。”  
林炜翔哪里敢作声，只得报复性地狠劲插了刘青松好几十回，每一下都挺入至最深处，前端被温软的肉绞得发烫，在里头难以自抑地跳了几下，差一点便先要好了。  
小胡少爷一路过来寻他，眼看就要到卧房来。  
林炜翔把心一横，干脆将刘青松抱起来，一边肏他，一边将方才两个人解下的衣裤全踢进床底下去。  
从前没有尝试过这样的新奇姿势，刘青松双腿夹紧林炜翔的腰，整个人似挂在他身上般被撞着穴，进得极深，而水这样多，像是随时都要滑出来。  
仗着天生好眉貌，林炜翔不大讲究打扮。宽大衣橱没挂进多少衣裳，小胡少爷的穿戴在另一间卧房，两个人早分居了。  
他们匆匆藏到橱里。刹那间眼前昏黑一片，光声隔绝，似被逐入幽闭地牢，若这一回的交欢不爽利，便永生永世不得超脱。  
“翔哥，你在吗。”隐约听得小胡少爷拧门进来，愈走愈近，话是温柔带笑的，像是并未觉察任何端倪。“泰相哥过来了，不是说有摆件要给他的。”  
林炜翔跪下来，刘青松塌腰半趴着。阳具在穴口反复磨蹭，实在按捺不住，林炜翔用手握了，一下子抵进去，接连用力顶送，水声咕叽咕叽的，同极压抑的喘息声与轰鸣不断的心跳声一道，在密闭衣橱里横冲直撞地回荡，隆隆作响，震耳欲聋。  
刘青松将手伸到后边去，狠劲掐林炜翔手腕。林炜翔料想刘青松心中早已咒骂他千百回，只恨作不了声。  
背德罔伦，若是真要天打雷劈，就劈我一个人罢……或者，只一个卑微心愿，祈求上苍切莫在此时此刻降临责罚。  
明知下一瞬胡建鑫便有可能要拉开衣橱，而林炜翔仍在使劲肏着刘青松，再多黏滑的水淌下来，难道就能弥合得了破碎过上万次的爱与梦。  
他们被困在密闭柜中交合，呼吸急促，气息难畅，时刻有窒息晕厥危险，而绝境边缘的情潮快慰汹涌热烈、莫可名状。刘青松紧绞着林炜翔，身体紧绷，气息骤止，而后猛然抽搐了三两下，林炜翔也很快被夹得受不了，知道弄到人家里头去是不大好的，只是忍不住，边抽送边要出来，最后一波阳精射在刘青松穴口外，在吞吐间又被吸纳大半，余下的都混着流水淌出来。  
小胡少爷寻不见人，又下楼待客去了。  
林炜翔和刘青松双腿发软，几乎是跌出衣橱，相互搂抱着躺回床上歇息。  
喘息久久不能平复，提不起一口活人的气。心神激荡，梦魂颠倒，仿佛自阴曹地府游过一回，生死簿上似婚书般勾了名儿。  
刘青松低声骂道：“你真是畜生。”  
林炜翔勾起唇角，拥紧他，“你被畜生肏了，又是甚么好东西。”  
以为刘青松还要再骂，却半晌没了声，许久才听得他慢慢地说，“都到今天了，还喜欢你……所以我也不见得很喜欢自己。”  
刘青松这个人，常常爱用不喜欢的口吻说起喜欢的话，而他当真提起喜欢，总有一股酸楚惆怅在，漠然得像是平静讲述一桩过时许久的寻常道理。明明是喜欢，却总让自己与爱人都不欢喜。  
林炜翔没料到刘青松会这般直白地表露心迹，若是也回一句我还中意你，未免太过肉麻。况且，况且……两个人的余生已然许给旁人了。缘分错半生，悔一世，如今再提旧情，又有何意思。  
他轻轻摩挲着那床绒被，道，“这床，本该是咱俩睡。”  
刘青松轻笑一声，似是不信他的模样，“真的假的。”  
林炜翔说：“男人一生中要说八万八千个谎言。”  
“而这并不是其中之一。”他又道。  
刘青松坐起身来，红着眼睛看他，声音发颤，却又似勉力保持镇定，“若是真的，你当初就不该、不应该……”话没说下去，像是恨极了，怨极了。  
是刘青松负心在先，哪来脸面去怪他。  
林炜翔烦躁起来，驳道：“你又他妈发什么疯，我怎样了，还要讲我不应该吗。”  
刘青松气结，“你滚。”  
林炜翔同他吵，“你在叫甚么，这是我家。”  
刘青松随即翻身下床，捞起床底衣物迅速穿好，动作粗砺利索如与自己撕打缠斗，窝了许多没法子发出来的火。他着装一贯精致，饶是狼狈得不可开交，仍要对镜系领带。  
见刘青松这般动作，林炜翔无奈也下了床，呆站一阵，手足无措良久，才深吸一口气，自身后将人拥紧。刘青松挣开，他又抱上去，刘青松再挣，却被箍得结结实实了。  
刘青松吼道：“你他妈是不是以为我打不过你啊。”  
“那你来嘛。”林炜翔很慢很柔地说。  
刘青松将手肘使劲往后击打，腿也在地上乱踢，竭力道：“放开我。”  
林炜翔哑然半晌，不同他扭打，只挤出一句，“你领子后边，没翻好。”  
只这一句温软的话，刘青松忽尔卸去了所有的挣扎力道，整个人似被抽去整根脊骨般倚在林炜翔怀里。  
他叹气了。  
林炜翔替刘青松整好衣领，又在他脸颊上轻轻地亲了一下。  
再去看镜子，好似重返少年时。从前也一块儿照过镜子，大热的天，十六七岁的人亲亲热热地抱在一起，刘青松问，你想好了？林炜翔说，是呀。而后有人说，嗳，那去了北宁，我们就这样影相登报罢，另一个人说，谁要同你照相的。  
约好了在渡口等，不见不散，船准点来了，只是人没有走成。汽船鸣笛破开水雾的尖声尖调是绝望的，浪潮翻覆似疾风骤雨，长宵熬尽，也不过是一个与无数个茫茫的夜。

林炜翔要外出，坐在厅里的小胡少爷忽尔问他，翔哥到洋行去么，林炜翔点点头，而后胡建鑫又道，平日里你总很少亲自接电话的。  
去洋行是真的，方才刘青松拨过电话来也是真的。  
“你等等。”胡建鑫起身，递了一只手表过去，塞进林炜翔手里。  
小胡少爷微笑道，“刘少不小心落在这儿的东西，你还给他罢……还是说，待他下回过来再取？”  
一番话听得林炜翔脸上青一阵红一阵，连带刘青松的手表接也不是丢也不是，讪笑道：“你又知是他的。”  
“那回他过来打牌，表一直戴在手上。款式很别致，说是出洋时在东瀛买的。”  
林炜翔不好再多问下去，譬如在哪儿拣的之类，大概是在自己床上，却也不愿编造谎话来圆场。  
他同胡建鑫结婚这几年，感情谈不上不融洽，从未争执过，好得似很亲厚的兄弟——不能再更好了。他知道胡建鑫从来有许多情人，牌桌上捏肩掐脸的，都是常事，也听说有人看见小胡少爷在酒楼里同旁人亲嘴。  
林炜翔并不大理会，因为没办法很在意。后来两个人分居了，同感情好坏没关系，纵是有血缘的兄弟，也不能成人后夜夜睡一起。  
刘青松抬起手，林炜翔重新将表系上他细窄的腕，骨节卡不稳表链，往下滑了好些。  
见刘青松淡定神色，林炜翔忽尔明白了，道：“你故意的。”  
“这有甚么。”刘青松自顾自地调着表链，“反正我落下的东西，也不只是这些。”  
他抬头看林炜翔，似笑非笑道：“是我先认识你的。”  
林炜翔怔了，回神探身过去亲他的嘴，而后又亲了些别的地方。  
这样的事，你来我往的，起了头便一放难收。最荒唐的一回，是史少爷请林炜翔同小胡少爷一道来公馆吃酒。  
情意错综之外，自有旧日情义在，话说痛快了，酒也灌了许多。史森明先饮醉，佣人扶他回房歇息，胡建鑫也喝得脸红红的，起先只是懵懵懂懂地冲人笑，转眼间便一头栽倒在餐桌，枕在自己臂肘处睡了。  
刘青松原先想令人扶小胡少爷至客房，但人睡得香甜，总喊不醒，林炜翔说，他是这样的，刘青松淡淡看他一眼，也没什么特别的脸色。  
林炜翔不晓得自己是否又说了不当讲的话，习惯性将人捞过来亲，热热辣辣地吻了许久，扣了刘青松的肩，将他翻身过来抵在餐桌面，正要扒他的裤子，赫然反应过来小胡少爷还在旁边睡着。  
刘青松哪里肯在这样的地方被肏，腰扭得厉害，林炜翔愈发地硬了，死死咬了唇，好容易强捺心火，止住了动作。  
他喃喃道：“我们是疯了。”  
刘青松低笑道，“疯的是你，我没有。”  
正经的交合动静太大，怕小胡少爷随时要醒。裤料垂落脚背，林炜翔用手指去肏刘青松的穴，被压抑的背德情欲格外撩人，似罪恶的蛇，丝丝吐了凉气一圈接一圈地箍紧颈项，莫道不消魂。  
只不过插了几十回，刘青松便泄出来，精水溅在桌面。小胡少爷懒懒地动了动，头往手臂侧边枕了些，以为是要醒了，再看气息起伏却仍旧均匀。  
林炜翔坐下来，性器被刘青松含住了，起先唇舌只能裹住半截，他压了刘青松的后脑往里头顶，抵住了喉头，不住被吸纳吞吐着。刘青松作呕时，林炜翔的前端被夹得很厉害，欢愉骤袭，整个人魂飞魄散，不知道仅存的零星神志要被甩向何方。  
还想要弄在他脸上，但刘青松吃得太好，全咽下去了。起身后用伏特加漱了口，冰块早已尽数消融，而酒依旧是凉，衬得方才的肏弄愈发滚烫。  
夜半时，林炜翔悄悄摸到刘青松房里去。门没有锁，人也还不曾睡。  
都抱在一块儿了，林炜翔偏要明知故问：“小明呢。”  
刘青松说：“我和他早不同床了。”  
林炜翔再问：“那同不同房？”  
刘青松笑一笑，“这关你甚么事的。”话虽讲得嫌弃，人还是规规矩矩地窝在林炜翔怀里，手环过他的腰，紧紧地抱着。  
就这样睡了一夜。被刘青松推醒时，天还不曾全亮，林炜翔迷迷糊糊地抱了人撒娇，“再睡一会儿嘛。”刘青松说不成，再去推他。林炜翔拖长调子绵绵软软地赖着，含糊道，“你要赶我走么。”  
刘青松轻声道：“昨晚扶小胡到隔壁睡了，天亮了，他要找你的。”  
林炜翔揉着眼睛起身，拉过刘青松亲了许久才走。  
悄无声息推开隔壁房门，登时一切温柔梦都震醒了，胡建鑫坐在床上，只一双透亮眼眸望向他。  
林炜翔颤声道：“你……你几时醒的。”  
生怕他要答自昨夜至今朝，一直从未熟睡过。  
小胡少爷柔柔一笑，说：“才起的。”  
“翔哥。”他向林炜翔伸出手，“打扰人家一夜了，我们回家罢。”  
出门时，史少爷仍宿醉未醒，只有刘青松来送。道别时小胡少爷破天荒挽了林炜翔的手，林炜翔匆匆别过脸去，不舍得看见刘青松不欢喜，也不愿知晓他没有不欢喜。  
坠入幽暗情欲，沉沦到底。挣扎过，痛苦过，却仍断不破交缠眼波。许多回飞机过来时，他们仍在床上不管不顾地肏穴。林炜翔心下偶尔会浮泛傻气念头，恨不得一个炮弹下来把他和刘青松双双轰死了，也免去来日分离诀别的苦。明知是不会长久。  
整栋洋楼被震得摇摇晃晃，落下来的灰扑进眼睛，还是没有死成。林炜翔懊恼道，怎么回事啊刘青松，是天造孽，还是我们造孽。  
刘青松将脸埋进他的颈窝，恍惚道，是你造孽。  
终于有一日，小胡少爷倚着房门，说是要同林炜翔谈一谈。  
结婚这样久，两个人从来没有过正经严肃的谈话。嬉笑打闹都是有的，到不了心底去。  
“我们这样的旧式婚姻……同爱是不相干的，但我待你好，你待我也很好。”小胡少爷说。  
林炜翔点点头。  
他们都是很好的人。两个好人在一块，未必就能成全一份很好的爱。而两个罪人爱得惊天动地，最终落得不堪下场，却也并不能说明他们就爱得不够好。  
小胡少爷问道：“你是同我过厌了么？”  
林炜翔摇摇头。  
小胡少爷叹一口气，幽幽道：“林炜翔，要是你先同刘少结婚了，再遇着我，也会觉得我好的。”  
“不是的。”林炜翔啃了好一会儿的手，才慢慢说道：“我是先认识的他，况且……他也不见得怎样好。”  
他弯起唇角笑了笑，“也不是贪他漂亮，而是他这个人，性子就……”  
林炜翔打住了，因为瞥见了小胡少爷眼眸中的苦恸——这份难过不是为他，当年胡建鑫也是在失魂落魄时同他结婚的。各人有各人的憾事。  
“那你是要同我离婚了吗。”胡建鑫再问。  
林炜翔犹豫了。  
他这边要是离婚了，难道刘青松那边就能脱身。从前都是自由的，也不见得有缘分能相守。何况是现在。  
默然许久，道：“我也没那样说。”  
小胡少爷眼眸隐隐浮现几分失望之色，很快又似泡沫般消沉了，自身后递出一份电报，轻声说：“太太喊我们去渝城。”  
林炜翔想了想，似是很轻松便作了决断，“那先收拾东西罢，过几日，我们便走。”  
最后一回到史公馆去，是为了同刘青松道别。  
林炜翔见刘青松慢慢整理好衣衫，心底蓦然一阵苦涩涌起，恨不得全天下的扣子都缝在这件衬衣上，最好耗人一生一世也扣不完。  
他沉声开口：“我……我要到渝城去了，这几天便走。”  
刘青松望了他许久，开口仍是平日里并不热切的腔调，“小胡跟着你？”  
林炜翔点点头。  
“自然。”刘青松唇边浮起一个凄然的笑，“你们成婚了。”  
“你呢？”林炜翔问道，“小明是要直接到港岛去么？”  
“我？”刘青松指尖胡乱绞着丝绸衣料下摆，明知留不下折痕，还要使了手劲去搓。“我总是我自己，我只是我自己。”  
林炜翔忽尔道：“从前，我给你写过这样多信，你都收到没有，为什么不回我呢。”  
他以为自己再不会提这些事，却仍想听一听刘青松的心里话。分开这几年，你是怎样过的，同史森明结婚，又是怎么想。都告诉我，求求你告诉我，清清楚楚明明白白地说。  
“信？”刘青松脸色一白，唇也微颤，“我收到过一封，里头写了……”  
林炜翔握了他手，切切道：“只一封么，都写了甚么？”  
他絮絮道，“我同你说了好多好多的事。家里把我掳到内地去了，每天每天都在想你，老子就没有一天不在想你。好不容易回来，你他妈都已经结婚了，为什么呀，你告诉我嘛。”  
刘青松闭上双眼，一行泪流下来，再睁开，眼眶全红了。  
林炜翔仍在说，“回沪上之后，我每晚都到渡口去，总以为能等到你来，我有多恶心船你知……”  
“不要再说了！”刘青松凄声打断他的话，而后又恍惚地低声重复了一遍，似说给自己听，“不要再说了。”  
他挣开了林炜翔的手，哽咽道：“我们不要再纠结过去的事。”  
“实话同你说。”刘青松似认命般道，“我那晚也根本没到渡口去，你不要、不要觉得遗憾。”  
林炜翔的心一揪一揪地发痛，刘青松的剖白，比事到如今他们仍在相爱更要令他觉得悲哀，“为什么。”  
刘青松喃喃道：“想通了。”  
想通什么了——大家早是结过婚的人，心里头一清二楚。爱下去没有好结果，早知婚姻是蹉跎。  
“行。”林炜翔苦笑道：“就……小明，他挺好的。”  
“他当然是很好的。”刘青松蓦地大声道，像是对自己吼，“而你是畜生。”

林炜翔自楼梯底下仰头看，小胡少爷正提着箱笼下台阶。他伸手去接，小胡少爷脱手太快，轻飘飘的箱笼骨碌碌跌下来，当即摔开了搭扣。  
他连忙去拣东西，发现里头只放了三两套衣裳和一条手绢，根本不是胡建鑫平日里惯用的物事。  
像是小胡少爷根本不愿同他走，不过是敷衍收一收。  
“这么些年，就这么点儿东西？”林炜翔问。  
小胡少爷仍旧微笑着，“翔哥。这么些年了，你就不问问，我心里还有没有别人。”  
这样柔顺的伴侣，也终有一日露出怨偶的神色。刹那间，林炜翔恍惚以为同自己说话的人是刘青松。似是刘青松站在台阶至高处，居高临下露出怜悯笑意，叹息道，恋爱总是很好的，和谁恋爱都是好的。而过日子就不同了，无论是和谁过日子，过久了，都是要过不下去的。  
林炜翔很难过，仿佛这半生都和小胡少爷彼此耽误了，艰难道：“我怎么不晓得，真正能往你心里去的人，是你堂弟。”  
小胡少爷愕然道：“你……”  
“我们结婚那天，显昭来过的。只这一回，便再不来往了。你这样爱热闹，同这样多人打过牌说过笑，唯独显昭没来过，大概只有他是特别的。”  
胡建鑫惘然道：“我只知道长痛不如短痛，论藕断丝连，比不得你。”  
有人在外头摁门铃，一声更比一声急。佣人去应，喊道，林少爷，史少爷过来了。  
林炜翔连忙去邀史森明进来坐，史少爷不肯，说是不方便，只愿站到外头讲。  
“你前些天同松松说甚么了。”史森明急道，“这几日他只在家里哭。”  
林炜翔支支吾吾道，“只是说我要走了，到渝城去，本来也要和你说的，碰巧你没在家。”  
“我？我有什么要紧的。你到渝城去，和谁，小胡么，你这一走，要刘青松怎么办。”  
“你他妈不是和他结婚了么，你不是要到港岛去，怎地还来问我。”  
林炜翔顾了从前情分，从来没有因为刘青松的缘故同史森明置过气。当然也是为了感激史少爷照顾刘青松。  
史森明道：“结婚了又怎样，他不是非得要同我走的。结婚了，你不是依然要到我家里来偷？”  
“不是、我……”林炜翔张口结舌，却讲不出话来。  
“他那时苦苦等了你这么些天，天天夜里到渡口去等。你为什么没有来，为什么自个儿就先走了，也不给他留个信？后来，后来为什么要让你大姊给他写那封绝情书？为什么又要先同胡建鑫成亲？”  
史森明的问话似疾风骤雨，林炜翔宛如万千弹片划身，心的每一寸无处不颤抖，无处不作痛。缓缓后退一步，差些没站稳。  
甚么绝情书，我没有呀。甚么成亲，我那时还没有见过小胡的面，明明是你们……  
偏生史森明还在拿话剜他的心，“等一个人是很辛苦的，我等过人，我明白。哪怕我和刘青松从来不是那样的情分，我也希望他可以……”  
“你以为我没等过么。”林炜翔抬起头，露出小兽般的可怜眸色，颤声道：“你以为我没等过么。”  
寄了多少封信，急切难耐，思念如焚，巴巴地盼着回音。海路上颠簸数个噩梦日夜，最后等到了甚么，是刘青松同史森明成亲的消息。  
天意弄人还是人为摆布，如今到底都是错。  
林炜翔到史公馆道别时，刘青松匆匆披了外套出来，说是要送他。  
外头冷，又落雪了，路不好走，别送了。林炜翔说。  
刘青松只是默默支起一把薄伞，不管不顾地踏进雪里去。林炜翔接过伞，说，我来罢。  
伞轻，浮雪也松散，轻于鸿毛的旧事飘落，遍地余震。  
林炜翔用另一只手去握刘青松挽在他手臂的指尖，许多回想要打破沉默，又不知道该讲甚么。  
蓦然道，“要是那回我能死在沪上就好了。”  
——或许你也会为我伤心，没有眼泪也可以。这样直到最后，你仍会是爱我的，我们依旧是从来没有分开过的。  
“哪一回？”刘青松问。  
林炜翔想，大概刘青松不知道自己生过很重的病。如此不凑巧，生命里挥之不散的苦痛顽疾。想起了要悔，淡却后也要恨。  
林炜翔摇摇头。没必要再提了。  
刘青松轻声道，“我总是想你……活下去的。”  
以为会愤怒，以为会怨恨，以为会不甘，以为会悲嚎，却只留下木然的平静、浅淡的感伤与怅然。含在眼眶的泪，一辈子都落进彼此心底。  
他们本该携手一生的。而痛彻心扉的苦与乐，已然过去，都过去了。念念不忘与说放就忘，到今天都是一样的。每一天好似都发生在过去，每一段过去好似都要比现在与将来要更美好。因为一切再无法从头。  
宜室宜家，莫不静好。走完静宜路，林炜翔便到家了。他同刘青松说，“要么我再送你。”  
刘青松笑，“送来送去，要到甚么时辰。”  
送到天荒地老，好不好。  
刘青松抬手，将林炜翔支起的伞压到一边，林炜翔松了手，伞同雪一道落下来。纷纷扬扬的温馨与悲凉，落进彼此相对的眉眼间。  
“林炜翔，我要是问，现在你要不要同我走，你怎么说。”  
人是不该向过去要答案的。暮色沉下来，连雪花也映了百孔千疮，长达半生的沉默反复铺开。许久后林炜翔只笑一笑，甚么也没有说。

Fin.


End file.
